The Biological Sister
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a story based around Emmett. He and his biological sister find each other. She moves in with the Cullens after her vampire parents are killed by a werewolf. I do not own Twilight. Involves non-sexual spanking
1. Chapter 1

Emmett was in math class, barely paying attention to anyone when she walked in. She stood to be about 5'4, long dark brown hair with golden highlights and big amber colored eyes. Her skin was as pale as the snow and her lips as red as a fresh strawberry. She was a true beauty. Emmett stared at her looking puzzled. She looked very familiar to him but he couldn't place in his mind where he knew her from. He knew she was without a doubt a vampire. That alone made him put up his guard. It was more than a new vampire in town that had Emmett scrambling to remember his past. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't concentrate on the math lesson.

Class was finally over and to Emmett's relief it was also the end of the school day. He followed the new girl to her locker. She knew she was being followed and quickly turned around to face him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Emmett, welcome to Forks High."

"Hi, I'm Hailey," she paused, "so, are you and I the only two you know what's in this school?"

"Awww, the you know what's," Emmett laughed, "No, there are four others. I have two sisters and two brothers. I can introduce you if you like."

"That would be really great actually, thanks."

Hailey put her books in her locker than followed Emmett out to the parking lot. Everyone was already outside. The four siblings were talking when Emmett walked up with the new girl not far behind.

"Hey guys, this is Hailey. Hailey, this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

She shook each of their hands and let it be known by just her touch that she was one of the good guys. Just as she was finished shaking hands with Edward, Bella walked up. Emmett introduced Bella to Hailey as Edwards's human girlfriend. Hailey chuckled and told everyone how she once had a human boyfriend.

"Where is he now?" asked Bella.

"My father made me break up with him. Jeremy, my boyfriend, became a little too obsessed. He followed me around like a puppy. It was really sad so my dad made me hypnotize him into believing we were nothing more than classmates. It was a shame, he was really cute."

"Were you ever in love with him?" acquired Alice.

"No, I was just having fun. I still haven't met the guy I want to spend eternity with yet."

Alice was about to ask another question when a Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of everyone. Hailey informed everyone that it was her father. As Hailey was heading over to the car Alice invited her and her father over later so they could get to know each other better. Hailey told her that she would ask her father and call her later to let her know. She asked Alice for her cell phone number as she opened the car door. She punched the number in her phone and then waved goodbye.

As Hailey left, Emmett turned to Alice and asked her if she could help him find out why she was so familiar to him. She told him that she would do her best since her focus was generally always the future and not the past. He thanked her for any help she could provide as they all piled into Edward's Volvo. Right before they reached the end of the driveway Alice received a call from Hailey. She told Alice that she and her father would love to come over and meet everyone. Alice told her that she was thrilled and asked that they come over around 7:00.

Seven on the dot the Cullen's heard a knock on the door. Carlisle answered and greeted their guests as he gestured for them to walk in. Hailey's father shook Carlisle's hand right away. He introduced himself as Cole Turner. He then turned to Hailey and introduced her to Carlisle as his daughter. They made it upstairs to the living room and everyone was introduced to one another. Everyone sat down and Hailey just happened to find a seat right next to Emmett. Alice looked over at Edward and telepathically asked him if he also noticed how Hailey and Emmett shared similar facial features. He nodded his head yes. Alice believed she and Edward weren't the only two to notice. Everyone seemed to be a little off guard including Hailey's father Cole.

"Emmett, I hope you don't find this rude but, out of curiosity, where are you originally from?" asked Cole.

"I assume from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. That is where Rosalie found me. I was attacked by a bear. Why I was even in the woods, I can't remember."

Cole stood up and began to pace. He then asked Emmett if it was the year 1935 when Rosalie found him. He confirmed that it was. Hailey stood up and told everyone that it was 1935 when she met Cole. She had fallen and bumped her head. She couldn't remember anything about herself or her family except for one thing. She only knew her first name was Hailey. Hailey then sat back down and turned to face Emmett directly. She suggested that they hold hands and concentrate. She said it was a long shot but maybe together, they could remember what happened in Tennessee in 1935 and why they look so familiar to each other.

She took his hands into hers. They both closed their eyes, everyone was silent. The challenge would be a bit more difficult for Hailey as she had become a vampire while she had amnesia. She was hoping Emmett would be able to remember everything before the bear attack. They stayed in silence for about twenty minutes before Emmett quickly opened his eyes and shouted that he remembered.

A tear began to fall from his face but it was from pure joy. Everyone leaned forward, anxious to find out the news.

"Hailey, you're my baby sister. You and I were collecting berries when that bear came out of nowhere. I told you to run and you did. I can only assume that as you were running you slipped and hit your head. Does any of that sound familiar?"

She told him that it didn't but that it didn't matter. She said that everything he did explain felt familiar and that it was enough for her to believe what he said was true. She was his biological sister and she was overjoyed to find family from her human years.


	2. Chapter 2

Once it was established that Emmett and Hailey were related by human blood, everyone turned to Cole. Emmett immediately turned on his big brother mode and asked Cole directly why he had taken her with him instead of looking for her family. Before explaining what had happened, Cole apologized. He told the Cullens' that when he found Hailey on the side of a cliff he was already in a hurry to get out of town. He admitted he was tempted to just carry to the nearest town and leave her but he had two very good reasons why he couldn't. He then corrected himself and said he really only had one really good reason and the other was simply from being selfish.

The real excuse for leaving town quickly is because he had accidently revealed his true identity as a vampire. He insisted he wasn't a bad person. He just really loved the ladies. He went on to say that generally after he made love to a woman he would always manipulate his lover in a way that they would forget about any signature giveaways that only a vampire could possess. Before I had a chance to manipulate my lover's thoughts that night, her husband came home early. She screamed vampire and I ran. I admit my first 100 years as a vampire I fed on nothing but humans. I couldn't live with myself, it was strange, and I'm not sure what happened to trigger it but one day I just vowed to never feed off another human. Because of that, I wasn't about to cause any real harm to the woman or her husband. That is the main reason I couldn't go back into town. The second was Hailey's face. He told everyone how angelic she looked. Even before she opened her eyes she had put a charm on him. Emmett started to assume the worst and was clinching his fists and ready to pounce on Cole for taking advantage of a young girl. Cole quickly eased his mind. He told him that he never had Hailey as a lover. He looked after her as his own daughter the moment he picked her up into his arms. With those words said, Emmett began to relax and sat back down to listen to the rest of the story. Cole continued, he said that when Hailey did become conscious she didn't remember anything but her first name. They stayed inconspicuously two towns away from where he had found her. He swore that as much as she had won over his heart, he really did try to keep his ear to the ground and listen for signs about a missing girl. After six months had gone by Hailey still didn't remember anything and Cole couldn't find any real leads. He went on to say that he had asked Hailey at that time if she wanted to stay in town or to leave and travel with him. He said that she knew very well who he really was.

Hailey interrupted the story and continued to tell it from her point of view. She mentioned that her only memories of being human were from the last seven months before she had become a vampire and after she had hit her head. She turned to Emmett and told him that Cole had always been very respectful and had become a very wonderful father figure. She told him that since she was only appeared to be about fifteen at the time she really needed a father and so she chose to go with him. Emmett accepted what she said and then asked how she became a vampire. He asked his sister and then shot a small glare over to Cole. Hailey noticed the glare and asked him not to be too upset. She told Emmett that she begged Cole to turn her. Her argument was that every time Cole went off to hunt she was left behind and left vulnerable. She said how men were always gawking at her and as a human; it was difficult to keep them from having their way with her. She mentioned that back then women really didn't have any rights when it came to their own bodies. It was then she begged to be turned so she could feel secure. She said what really won her case was when she told Cole that since he was only 35 to humans that if she got much older she could no longer pose as his daughter. She then stepped away from the story for a moment to ask Emmett if he could tell her how old she was in 1935. He told her that she was 15 but it was only two months shy of her 16th birthday so she was turned when she was 16. She thanked him. She said it was nice to have that cleared up. She went back to the story. She said once Cole took her argument into consideration he agreed that it was best for both of them. He turned her soon after she pleaded her case. She looked around the room and finished the story by telling everyone that she has always considered Cole like her father and they have been together ever since.

Carlisle turned to Cole and asked him if he had ever considered finding Hailey a mother as well. Cole looked down, sighed and then looked back up at Carlisle. He told him that a little less than a year after Hailey was turned he did meet a wonderful woman. She was married at the time but her husband was very abusive. He said long story short they fell in love and he turned her. Her name was Emma. They were a family for close to 65 years. They were a family until a little less than five years prior when she never returned from a hunt. Cole began to cry as guilt found its way back to the surface. He mentioned that what he does for a living in the human world is being an attorney. He cried as he explained that they always hunted as a family but on that night he was caught up in researching a case. He told Emma to start the hunt without him and that he would join her shortly. His tears wouldn't stop as he then mentioned how he told Hailey to stay behind and finish her book report for school. He began to babble how stupid it was, how it was his fault. He was overly concerned with keeping up appearances to the human race. He sent his wife out to hunt alone and has not found a trace of her since. He covered his face with his hands and began to just sob. Carlisle looked over at Esme and couldn't imagine ever losing her. Carlisle then asked Esme if she could take the kids on a hunt so he and Cole could talk. He could feel that Cole needed help but that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Hailey.

Hailey kissed her father good-bye as she followed the Cullen's out for a hunt. Once they were alone Cole really opened up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm going to be honest with you. I knew you lived here in Forks and had a family. A friend of mine in Chicago, Lance Monroe told me about you."

"Lance Monroe? Aww yes, I remember Lance; it's been a long time. How was it that my name was mentioned?" Carlisle asked.

"As I mentioned earlier I have been searching for my wife for the past five years. I was talking to Lance about how difficult it was on Hailey to not have any stability for more than a few months at any given place. As you know from experience that a vampire teenager is still as emotional and needful of structure as a human teenager is."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and then asked Cole to continue.

"I came here to ask for your help as a friend of a friend and fellow vegetarian vampire. Truthfully, I didn't have a clue about Emmett. Finding out that he is Hailey's biological brother only gave evidence that we were meant to cross paths."

Cole took a deep breath before asking Carlisle one of the most difficult and unselfish things he could ever ask.

"I have come here to ask if Hailey could stay with all of you while I continued on to search for Emma. My little girl needs a stable family structure right now."

"I completely understand and the fact that Emmett just found out he had a little sister, I doubt seriously he would let her go easily. I'm certain Esme will agree that Hailey is more than welcome to stay here with us."

"It kills me inside thinking that I have to leave my baby behind but she is just so miserable. I can't keep dragging her along with my obsession about finding my wife. It's not fair to her."

An hour had passed while Carlisle and Cole were making arraignments for Hailey's move and what they would tell the outside world. Esme and all of the kids came in one by one; each looking well fed and satisfied. Cole hugged his daughter the minute she walked in. He told her they had to get home as he needed to talk to her. He looked over at Emmett and told him not to worry and that he would see his sister a lot more often. He shook Carlisle's hand and nodded in such a way that only the two of them knew what he meant. He then thanked Esme for her hospitality. Hailey hugged Emmett and the others before she and her father left. As Carlisle heard the car start and drive off he turned to his family.

"We have something very important to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

A tear fell down Hailey's cheek as she watched her father drive off. She stood on the front porch of the Cullen house. She feared she would never see him again. Emmett could see she was upset from inside the house and joined her on the porch. He didn't say a word; he just pulled her close to his side and gave her a gentle squeeze. His caring touch made Hailey feel safe enough to let down her guard and be vulnerable. Her tear turned into many and she began to sob as she went in for a full embrace from her brother. He just held her securely while telling her that her father would be fine and she would see him again soon. Being close to her brother, even though she couldn't recall a vivid memory, the feeling was very familiar. Standing in a position being comforted by Emmett felt so familiar that she suddenly experienced a flashback of their human past. The flash didn't last long enough to even describe; but, it was enough to show Hailey she was without a doubt reunited with her big brother. She looked up at him, he looked down. He smiled and told her that while she waited for her father to return it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other again. She smiled and agreed. Edward popped his head out of the door to ask if Emmett and Hailey wanted to join him and everyone else for a hunt. Hailey didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. She announced that she was really hungry.

Several hours later the Cullen family along with Hailey returned home from hunting. Each one satisfied. Hailey told Carlisle that she had homework and excused herself up to her bedroom. Up in her room, Hailey got started on her school assignments right away. When she was finished she decided to unpack her things and make her room a little more personal. She took advantage of her vampire speed and stealth and finished decorating and personalizing the room in just a little over an hour. The time left her with 8 hours before she would have to leave for school. She chose an outfit and laid it out on the bed to wear later. Running out of things to do she decided to explore the house a little more in detail. Hailey went downstairs and found Jasper reading a book. She wasn't going to disturb him but he looked up when she entered and gave her a welcomed smile. She returned his smile and gave him a hello. He could sense she was a bit bored and asked her if she wanted to talk. She told him that she did and then sat down on the big white couch next to him. They swapped a few stories they had over the years from being a vampire. They were enjoying each other's company even to the point where more than once they caught each other looking at the other in a seductive way. A couple of hours passed before Alice came down and asked Jasper to join her in the bedroom as she was redecorating the furniture and needed his opinion. He told Hailey that it was really nice getting to know her better and then followed Alice back to their bedroom. Hailey stayed on the couch and began to fantasize being sexual with Jasper. She then moved her fantasy to picturing herself with Edward inside her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear that Edward had walked into the room.

"You are a very naughty girl aren't you?" Edward announced.

Hailey jumped, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Why do you say I'm naughty? I'm just sitting here."

"Oh, I guess Emmett forgot to tell you, I can read people's thoughts. I apologize for reading yours but the look on your face looked so tantalizing that I just had to see what you were thinking about," confessed Edward.

"I see, so you are the one that read my private thoughts and I'm the naughty one?"

"touché," responded Edward with a sideway smile.

Emmett walked in and heard everything. "Eddy, you know what dad said about you reading people's private thoughts."

"Yes, please don't tell dad. I'm sorry." Edward then turned to Hailey. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Hailey told him that it was fine. She then asked Emmett not to tell Carlisle what had happened as no harm was done. Emmett told her that he wouldn't say anything. He then turned to Edward and asked him to promise that he wouldn't invade Hailey's privacy again. Edward promised and all was good again in the world of Edward and Emmett. The three hung out until it was time to get ready for school.

At school Hailey went on with her day as if it were any other day. There was one change she made though. She did sit with the Cullen kids at lunch along with Bella. She had only been the new girl in school for two days and already she was sitting with the alluring Cullen's. Many of the other school girls were not very pleased as the Cullen boys were each the three most attractive and sexiest boys in school. It didn't matter if they each were in a relationship. Any form of being close to them or being in their circle was enough to make any other girl jealous. It didn't however stop the other boys in the school from eyeing Hailey up and down. She was very stunning and her unspoken charm could make any male weak in the knees. Even though Emmett had only been reunited with his sister for less than 48 hours he fell into big brother mode very quickly and easily. He didn't like all of the boys swooning over her. Hailey had to constantly plead with her brother to leave the boys alone. She told him more than once that she was perfectly able to take care of herself when it came to the human male. They had no power over her, especially in strength. Over a few days Emmett began to relax and let Hailey take care of matters in the way she wanted.

Over the next four months Hailey became very well adjusted with living with the Cullen's and having a big brother back in her life. She was happy to a degree but she was starting to become bored with the repetitive routine. For the past five years with her father she never had a tentative schedule for long. She fell into a pattern of inconsistency. Her father was even a lot easier on the subject of boys. Before marrying her mother he was a lover of many and knew how strong sexual desires could be. He didn't care who she slept with as long as she made sure to keep her reputation clean. She was a vampire; she couldn't get pregnant or catch any sexual diseases. As long as she manipulated her lovers into never spreading the word of having sex with Hailey, her father let her do as she pleased. Carlisle and Emmett were another story altogether. They were both always on her about virtue and self worth, much more strict than her father, Cole. With her big brother and guardian she couldn't get away with too much. She needed some excitement and the only thing she could think of that was near was to have a little fun shopping.

The next morning Hailey skipped first period and left school in Emmett's jeep. She had taken his keys out of his backpack. Her plan was to get back before school ended. She got to the mall, it was fairly crowded. Out of sheer boredom Hailey had her mind set on seeing how easily she could steal a few items. Her father had an endless amount of money so the reason for her stealing never had anything to do with the lack of funds. She did it out of the thrill to see just how fast she could be in order to be unseen by the human eye. It was a pointless and simply game but when pushed it was the only outlet Hailey had from not going crazy with boredom.

Inside the mall Hailey made her way from one shop to the next. In one store she used her speed to simply put an item in her purse and run out of the store. In another she would try an outfit on and then speed out of the store while wearing the new outfit. She did this in six different stores before she was suddenly stopped by a force that came out of no where. It was Carlisle. He had caught her red handed; a blouse was still in her hand when he forcefully stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked at her guardian and for a moment or two fell speechless.

"Carlisle! I. I." Hailey stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here shopping for Esme's birthday. What, may I ask young lady are you doing?" Demanded Carlisle.

"I was bored; I just wanted to do a little shopping."

"Shopping? From what I can see you were stealing."

Hailey knew she was caught and could not think of any reasonable excuse. She told Carlisle how sorry she was. He told her to put everything back that she had taken and to meet him near the bathrooms. She did as she was told and found Carlisle waiting for her near the public bathrooms. He made sure no one was looking before he took her hand and walked her into the men's bathroom. He took her into the biggest stall. This was her first offence with Carlisle so she wasn't positive but she had a pretty good idea how he was going to take care of her misbehavior. She was no stranger to getting a good spanking from her father. She had a feeling that Carlisle dealt with his children the same way. She was right. Once in the stall, Carlisle locked it and then immediately asked Hailey the what's and the why's. She confessed everything. She tried to plead with him by telling him she would never do it again. He told her that stealing was a very bad crime and stealing for the pure pleasure and not need was an even worse crime. He then added that taking Emmett's car without asking was a serious defense all on its own. There was nothing Hailey could say to get out of her punishment.

Carlisle positioned Hailey so that she had her hands up against the tile wall. He pulled up her mini skirt and pulled down her white cotton panties to the middle of her thighs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her securely. He spanked her hard for a good twenty minutes before stopping. She was squirming everywhere, crying, sobbing, and begging him to stop. When he finally did he just held her in his arms and let her cry until she was calm. Once she relaxed she pulled her panties back up gently over her stinging red bottom and adjusted her skirt. Carlisle told Hailey the spanking she just received was only the first one for cutting school. He told her that she was going to get her second spanking at home for stealing clothes at the mall and for taking Emmett's car without permission. He walked Hailey out of the bathroom once he knew it was clear. He then walked her to the exit.

"You are to go right back to school and give Emmett back his keys. You tell him what you did and apologize. After school you go straight home and go right to your room and wait for me. Do you understand young lady?" Carlisle asserted sternly.

"Yes Sir," replied Hailey humbly.

"Good girl," Carlisle answered before giving Hailey a kiss on her forehead and sending her off back to school.

He watched her get in Emmett's jeep and take off before getting back to his original mission which was shopping for Esme. He let out a sigh as he tried to re-focus his attention. He wasn't looking forward to spanking Hailey a second time in the same day. The look on her angelic face was so remorseful. The pool of tears in her big golden colored eyes, it was almost too much. He was about to go soft when he reminded himself that what she did was very wrong and had to be shown that he wouldn't tolerate such bad behavior. He was finally able to re-focus and finish the rest of his errands as intended before heading back home to deal with an unruly little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey cried most of the way back to school. She had a very difficult time sitting. It was the thought that she was going to be spanked again in just a matter of hours that made Hailey cry even harder. If it hurt as much as it did with Carlisle just using his hand she couldn't even fathom the idea of him using a spoon or hairbrush on her later if he chose to.

An hour later she made her way back to school. By time she pulled into the school parking lot it was already lunch time. She parked Emmett's jeep and slowly made her way into the cafeteria where she knew her brother would be. Her bottom was still blazing but it wasn't the lingering sting that was making her feel hesitant about telling Emmett. She genuinely felt really bad for misusing his trust. She knew she would have to do all she could to make it up to him over time.

Walking down the hall way she was just about to enter the cafeteria when she heard her brother.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Where were you in third period? Are you feeling okay?" Emmett asked with much concern on his face.

The look that her brother gave only made it that much more difficult for Hailey to tell him what she was about to. She asked if they could talk where it was a little more private. Most of the students were in the cafeteria so there was a quiet place on the stairs not far from where they were standing. Emmett sat down first and Hailey reluctantly followed. He noticed how she flinched as she sat down. It was a look he was very well familiar with as he was no stranger to the act of being spanked. He had found himself in Carlisle's study many times due to some misbehavior. He really couldn't wait to find out what his little sister was about to confess to him. She took an un-needed deep breath and told him that she took his jeep to the mall and then handed his keys back to him. She tried to tell him how sorry she was. The look on his face was one of deep hurt. He stood up and was about to walk away when she suggested something that even surprised her as she said it.

"Please don't go. Maybe you can spank me too," Hailey said just loud enough for only another vampire to hear.

"Too? Who spanked you?" asked Emmett

"At the mall I accidently ran into Carlisle. He spanked me already just for cutting school. He told me I was going to get another spanking tonight when he got home for taking your jeep and for, well, for doing something else really bad."

"What else did you do?"

"I'm sorry; I swear it was only because I was bored. I didn't mean anything by it," Hailey whined as she hesitated on telling Emmett the whole truth.

"Stop running around the subject and just tell me."

"Carlisle caught me stealing." Hailey lowered her head in shame.

"Look at me," Emmett demanded. Hailey looked up. "Stealing! You have absolutely no excuse for that. I am very disappointed in you."

"I am so sorry," Hailey apologized with tearful eyes. "I swear to you I will never ever do it again. I wasn't thinking clearly, please forgive me."

Emmett walked over to his little sister and looked directly into her eyes. "I can tell that you really are sorry. The fact that Carlisle spanked you earlier and will again later, well, I'm not about to spank you myself, that would just be cruel. I forgive you. I swear though, if I ever catch you doing anything similar to what you did today and Carlisle isn't around, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes Emmett, I understand. I really am sorry," Hailey cried as she flung her arms around her brother's neck. He hugged her back and then took her hand. They made their way back into the cafeteria to meet up with the others.

It was 6:30 at night and Hailey was sitting in her room waiting for Carlisle to come home. She just wanted to get her punishment over with. At 7:00 Hailey gets a knock at her bedroom door. She knows it is Carlisle and tells him to come in. He opens the door to find a very apprehensive little girl. She is shaking with fear as she already got a really good taste of what her present punishment was going to feel like. Carlisle couldn't stand to see someone shaking out of fear due to something he was the cause of. He took both of her hands and then sat down on the bed and she joined him. He told her that he hopes that once he is finished with her punishment she doesn't fear him. The spanking that he is about to give her is strictly out of cause for what she did and not because he just wants to cause her pain. She began to calm down a bit and told him that she understood. She knew she had earned the spanking and was very sorry for everything she had done. From the corner of his eye he noticed a hairbrush on Hailey's dresser. He asked her to get it for him. She wanted to just run and disappear but knew she just had to get it over with. She got the brush for Carlisle and handed it to him. He told her that he was going to start off her second spanking again with his hand but then finish it with the hairbrush. He told her that once the spanking was over than all would be forgiven and the slate would be clean. Hailey couldn't talk; she just nodded her head that she understood.

Carlisle placed Hailey over his lap and immediately pulled up her skirt as he did earlier that day. Her panties were also back in a similar place, down to the middle of her thighs. The spanking started hard and study. He spanked her with his hand for ten minutes. She knew she earned it but it wasn't going to stop her from squirming to the best of her ability and begging him to stop. Her bottom was still very tender from her first spanking. The second was only adding on heavy insult. After ten minutes of using his hand he paused for only a moment. Carlisle picked up the hairbrush, told Hailey that her spanking was almost over and then proceeded to spank her. He spanked her for another five minutes at a study pace with the wooden hairbrush. One, two, three really good hard last smacks and then it was over. Hailey was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. Carlisle placed her panties back up tenderly and pulled her skirt back down before turning her over to sit on his lap. He adjusted her so that it was mostly her thighs that were sitting on his lap instead of her very red and tender bottom.

He held her for a good half hour before she was ready to let go of his embrace. He told her that as he promised earlier, all was forgiven and the slate was clean. Carlisle told Hailey that he wouldn't tell her father as long as she promised to never steal again or borrow things without asking. She told him that she promised and again told him how sorry she was. He smiled at her and told her that he knew she was as he gave her another small hug before leaving the room. Once Hailey heard that Carlisle was with Esme she left her room to find Emmett. She found him in the front room by himself watching TV. She asked him if it was okay if she watched with him. His unbeating heart almost broke when he saw how humbled his baby sister looked through her recently teary eyes. He told her that she was always welcome and held out his arms. She sat (to the best of her ability) next to her brother as he held her close and securely. He heard the intensity of the spanking she just received and couldn't help but just want to cradle her and keep her safe next to him for as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

The Phone Call

Weeks had passed since Hailey had her first experience over Carlisle's lap. It was a spanking she wouldn't soon forget. During the past weeks she had really bonded with all of the Cullen's'. The two she had bonded with the most were Emmett and Carlisle. They both showed her that even when she did mess up, she was still loved. However, she did miss her father very much. Her father, Cole, called in nightly to stay in touch with his daughter and keep her posted on his status. Something was wrong; it had been three nights since Hailey has received any calls from her father.

On the fourth day Hailey was beside herself with worry. She tried calling her father on his cell phone but each time it would go directly to his voice mail. After her last attempt with calling she just broke down, she couldn't stop crying. It was a Saturday; everyone had gone out hunting, Hailey stayed behind, too worried to eat. Sitting on the couch with phone in hand and head resting on her arm, her cell phone rang. It was a number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello" Hailey answered

"Hello, my name is Felix, is this Hailey Turner?"

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?" Hailey asked with a few sniffles

"I believe my leader's son, Alec, may have found your parents, are you parents Cole and Emma Turner?"

"Yes, oh God, are they okay?" Hailey asked in panic.

It was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry, both of your parents were found at a nearby forest. They were both attacked by a lycanthrope, a werewolf. Are you aware of what happens to a vampire that has been bitten by a real lycanthrope?" Felix asked with much sympathy noted in his tone.

"Yes, it means my parents only have a week at best to…," Hailey answered as she tried to hold back from crying, "to live." 

"Alec found them this morning. They are much too weak to travel; do you think you can make it here to Italy?"

"Yes, I'm staying with the Cullen's right now, I'm sure they will help me get there right away."

"Cullen, as in Carlisle Cullen and family?"

"Yes."

"Then you are in luck, Carlisle knows exactly where we are, it will save you time. I'm going to give you my phone number. If anything happens or even if you just want to check to see how your parents are, please don't hesitate to call."

Hailey wrote down Felix's phone number and thanked him. The second she hung up the phone she picked it up again to call Carlisle. She was able to keep from crying long enough to inform Carlisle of the situation. He told her that he and Emmett would be at the house within 30 minutes. In order to keep her from having a nervous breakdown, Carlisle knew he should keep Hailey busy. He asked her in order to save time she should pack some clothes for the three of them. Hailey welcomed the task. She hung up the phone and quickly found three duffel bags. She started in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. She found five pairs of pants and a variety of button down shirts and sweaters to match. She threw in two extra pairs of shoes along with a few undergarments to last for the trip. She ran into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom next and packed a similar wardrobe for her brother and filled the second bag. The third and last duffel bag was for her clothes. Hailey kept it simple and stuck with the theme, business-casual. She knew enough from the reputation of the Volturi that it wasn't a place you go to while wearing sweats. As she finished packing the last of her items, both Carlisle and Emmett ran into the house. She ran downstairs with all three bags and told them that she was ready. They each grabbed their own bag and were ready to leave for the airport. Carlisle told they could drive to the airport but chances were they would get their a lot faster if they ran. Both Emmett and Hailey agreed that they should run. The three looked at each other for a moment then bolted out of the house and to the nearest airport as quickly as they could.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle, Emmett and Hailey ran through the airport doors and found a free clerk. It was quiet for an airport, not as busy as one would expect for a Saturday. Carlisle ordered three round trip tickets to Italy. Luck was on their side; a plane to Rome, Italy was leaving in just 30 minutes. They all made it through customs and on the plane just in time. Hailey sat in the middle between Carlisle and Emmett. It would be 13 hours before reaching their destination. She would need the support from them both to get her through the long agonizing flight…


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Goodbye

In all of her 70 plus years on earth, the last 13 hours was the most difficult 13 hours that Hailey has ever had to endure. She could only focus on how each hour that it was taking; it was one less hour she would get to spend with her parents. They finally arrived at the Rome airport where they were greeted by Felix. He and Carlisle recognized each other right away.

"Hailey, Emmett, this is Felix. He is one of Aro's head body guards." Carlisle commented as he introduced everyone.

Felix shook Emmett and Carlisle's hand and then as he took Hailey's hand into his he cupped their hands with his free hand.

"I am so sorry Hailey," Felix said with a soft sympathizing tone.

"Are my parents, are they already gone?" Hailey asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

Felix let go of her hand, "no, they are still with us for now; but, it won't be much longer I'm afraid."

Hailey kept her self from sobbing but the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She found herself about to reach for Carlisle but instead, she clung onto Emmett's arm to find comfort. She had a sudden awareness of the fact that the only father she had known, that she could remember, was days if not hours away from slipping away forever. She purposely kept her distance from Carlisle. She wasn't ready to accept another father-figure into her life that would inevitably replace her dying father. Carlisle was always keenly aware of others around him, especially with those he cared for. He was well aware of the distance Hailey had put between herself and him emotionally. He was not about to push the matter, he respected her choice and would wait for her to come to him when she was ready.

The duffel bags that Carlisle, Emmett and Hailey had brought were their carry-on so they saved time by not having to retrieve any more luggages. They followed Felix to the parking garage. The car in waiting was a 1969 silver Bentley in mint condition. If it had been under any other circumstances Hailey would have taken the time to appreciate the car's beauty. Carlisle sat up front with Felix as Emmett and Hailey took the back seat. Hailey couldn't get her self to let go of Emmett even for a second. He was her stability, she felt that if she let go she would just lose all control of her mobility and freeze where she was. She wanted to see her parents but knowing that she had to watch them die, it was unbearable. Emmett kept her going so she was able to do what she had to.

It was close to midnight by time they reached the castle in Volterra, Italy. Felix got out and opened the door on Hailey's side. She let go of Emmett long enough to get out of the car. The second Emmett was also out of the car she grabbed his hand. They were all greeted by a vampire named David. He wasn't in a position of any real importance as far as the Volturi was concerned. He was there to simply serve. Felix gave David instructions to take all the bags and bring them up to their rooms. He did not hesitate to follow orders.

"Follow me please," instructed Felix.

Hailey took a deep breath, squeezed her brother's hand and said to herself that she was going to be strong. She had to be for her parent's sake. She picked up her pace and followed Felix quickly to where her parent's were resting. Once Felix reached the door Hailey froze. She took another deep breath and looked up at Emmett.

"Will you come in with me please?" Hailey asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I'm here for you 110%," answered Emmett while looking down at his little sisters who looked so fragile, even though she was anything but.

"Hailey, sweetie, I'll be in my room. If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to call me," Carlisle offered.

She looked over at Carlisle and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, I will."

"The same goes for me." Felix added as he opened the door to the guest chambers.

Hailey walked in holding onto Emmett's hand. Once inside Felix closed the door and for the first time since the airport, Hailey let go of Emmett. She walked over to the two beds where fragments of the parents she once knew were resting. She did not recognize them as she was accustomed to parents with faces of a 30 something year old and exquisite beauty. In front of her now were two vampires who had aged significantly and who withering away. She pulled a chair in the middle of the two beds, sat down and took hold of a hand from each of her mother and father. Emmett stood back and watched his baby sister in agony. He was wishing as hard as he could for something to happen; anything that would take her pain away. It hurt him to see her hurting.

"Hailey? Baby, is that you?" Cole whispered as he didn't have enough strength to speak any louder.

"Yes, daddy, it's me." She answered as she tried to control her crying.

Hailey felt her mother squeeze her hand. Emma asked her to come closer so she could see her face. She had to let go of her fathers hand in order to comply with her mothers wish. She was directly in her mothers view.

"My beautiful baby girl, I hope you know how very proud I am of you. I love you so much." Emma struggled to say.

"I know mama, I love you too."

On his death bed, Cole's vampire senses were still strong enough to know that Emmett was also in the room. He could not see him but he felt his energy. He asked Emmett over to his side as he needed to talk to him. Emmett did not hesitate and was by his side in less than a second. He grabbed the chair and sat very close by Cole's bedside.

"My boy, from what my daughter has told me on the phone for these past six months I already know the answer. Just so I can go in peace, I need to hear the words."

"Yes Sir, anything," Emmett moved closer.

"Will you promise me and her mother that you will take care of our little girl for as long as you both have the ability to roam this earth?"

"Yes Sir, I can guarantee you that Hailey will be taken care of and loved very much. Not by just me but it goes for my entire family as well. We all love her."

It took every bit of strength that Cole had to muster up a small smile.

"Good, good to hear. Thank you."

Cole then called for Hailey. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then left her side to stand near her father. She took his hand as Emmett moved down by the end of the bed.

"I'm here daddy, I'm here." Hailey began to cry and couldn't control it any longer. She knew this was the last goodbye.

"Baby, I'm sorry for dragging you around for the past five years. I know I wasn't the best company to be around."

"Please daddy, you have nothing to apologize for. You were only stressed about finding mom. Truly, you never did anything wrong."

Cole took his daughters hand and brought it to his lips. He gave it a kiss and then held her hand to his cheek as his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes.

"I love you." Cole whispered and then closed his eyes again, this time, permanently.

Hailey quickly checked on her mother and she too was gone. She broke down in a heart wrenching cry. Everyone in the castle could hear her cry. Emmett sped to her side and held her close. She cried on his shoulder for hours. It wasn't until dawn when she was able to say goodbye and leave the room.

Felix was waiting next to Carlisle outside the door. Carlisle he had tears in his eyes. His un-beating heart was broken for Hailey. He never would have told her while she still had Cole as her father; but, over the past six months she had made her way deep in his heart. Carlisle easily saw Hailey as a daughter. He knew he would have to be patient. When Hailey was ready to accept him as her honorary father, he would be there with open arms.

Hailey flung herself into Carlisle's arms before asking Felix if there was some place outside she could go for a walk by herself. He told her there was a garden where she could go and he would be more than happy to take her in order to show her where. She accepted his offer. She gave Carlisle and Emmett another hug and told them both that she just needed some alone time. They both gave her a soft smile and told her that they more than understood. She then turned and followed Felix to the garden.

**Reviews please! They are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dealing with Loss

Felix unlocked a gate that opened up to the most beautiful flower garden. Every possible variety of flower that could grow within the Italian region was there. All of the different colors and sizes were truly breathtaking.

"I'll be inside if you need anything." Felix informed Hailey before giving her an empathetic smile.

"Thank you." Hailey responded with half of a smile and then watched Felix walk back into the castle.

Turning back around she faced the garden and began to walk down the suggested path. The sun was now up and giving the flowers a sun bath. Not being in jeopardy of a human spotting her glimmering skin, Hailey enjoyed the warmth that the sun did provide. She just stood where she was and closed her eyes. She took in the sun rays and lost herself in her thoughts. She stood there perfectly still. If a passerby didn't know better they would mistake her for a statue. Heavily involved in her meditation, Hailey did not hear the footsteps behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was possible to startle a vampire," the stranger confessed.

"Normally, it is a challenge, yes, but I felt safe enough here to let my guard down and tune everything out," Hailey explained.

"Let your guard down?" The stranger smiled. "I don't think in over 600 years have I ever heard any vampire trusting enough to tune everything out around them."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

The stranger looked at Hailey with delighted puzzlement.

"I'm Alec." He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"I'm Hailey," she took his hand and shook it, "Alec? Are you the Alec that found my parents?"

"Yes, sadly, I am the one. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Well, I just wanted to see that you were okay. I will leave you alone with your thoughts," said Alec.

"Please don't go. I rather enjoy your company," confessed Hailey with half a smile.

"Why thank you young miss," Alec answered jokingly.

Hailey and Alec talked for hours. They shared stories about how they became a vampire; the first time they tasted blood and what they do to keep themselves interested in life and not going mad from boredom. Hailey found herself holding on to every word Alec spoke. It was the perfect remedy for keeping her mind off of her own thoughts about her parents. Her plan was working perfectly until they were interrupted. Carlisle walked up and found the two sitting on a cement bench.

"Hi sweetie, we need you inside to make some decisions about what you want to do next," said Carlisle.

"Alright," Hailey sighed before answering Carlisle. She then turned her attention to Alec, "it was really nice talking with you. Thank you for keeping me company, it really helped."

"It was my pleasure," Alec informed her while taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

She got up from the bench and Alec followed. Hailey took Carlisle's hand and walked with him out of the garden to the gate where Felix was waiting. He was going to lead them to the room where they could all talk about what kind of arrangements were going to be done, if any. Alec stayed a few feet behind but followed them into the room. In the few hours that he had known Hailey he had started to grow a real fondness for her. He wanted to stay close and show his support. He wanted to help her in any possible way that he could.

Carlisle, Hailey and Alec followed Felix into a huge room where there wasn't any furniture but for one massively long conference table surrounded by tall back chairs. It was where the vultury would always conduct business. Sitting at the table was Emmett while at the head of the table were three vampires Hailey had not yet met. At the very head there sat a very distinguished and handsome vampire with straight long black hair that was pulled back. On his right was another distinguished vampire with long black wavy hair and on his left, another with longish blond hair. Alec quickly got in front of Hailey so he could be the one to introduce everyone.

"Hailey, this is my father, Aro," Alec introduced while pointing to the vampire at the very head of the table. "On his right is my uncle Marcus and on his left is my other uncle, Casius." He then turned to his father and uncles. "Father, uncle's, this is Hailey."

"Nice to meet you my dear, I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances," said Aro.

"Thank you," Hailey answered politely.

"Please, everyone, take a seat," said Marcus somberly.

Carlisle sat down in between Marcus and Emmett. Alec sat next to Casius while Hailey sat down next to him and then lastly sat Felix. All of their attention went to Hailey as the details of the arrangements were up to her, as she was the vampire daughter to the deceased. She was sitting directly in front of Emmett. With a reassuring smile and nod of his head, Emmett gave her a look to let her know it was okay to take her time as there was no dire rush.

Hailey took a breath, bowed her head and closed her eyes. She thought back to a time where she and her parents actually had the conversation of where they wished to have their ashes scattered if they were ever to have their lives taken. They didn't care if it was Italy, France or California as long as it was a thriving wine vineyard. Hailey smiled as she remembered their reasoning. Her father told her, and her mother agreed that wine was one of the common factors that humans and vampires shared when it came to feeling relaxed and happy. They wanted their ashes scattered randomly in the soil so they could be a part of the lives that continued on. With tears in her eyes, Hailey looked up and over at everyone as she explained their wishes and hers. Alec took her hand.

"That is very beautiful. I know the perfect wine vineyard too," Alec responded while looking over at his father with hopes of permission to proceed.

Aro gave his son an approving smile.

"It's settled then. We will take care of the bodies and I will bring their ashes to you. Alec will help you the rest of the way," instructed Aro as he spoke to Hailey and then looked over at Alec.

"Thank you sir, you have all been so kind and helpful," Hailey said as she looked around the table.

"We are more than happy to help. From me personally, it's my pleasure. I knew your father before he became vegetarian and settled down with a family. He was a wild one but a good man," Aro replied.

Hailey didn't say anything but gave him a smile and thanked him with her eyes for his kind words. He nodded his head to acknowledge that he understood. Aro then looked over at Felix and asked him to show Hailey the guest room that was waiting for her so she could rest while the details of the arrangement were being completed.

"It's okay, I'll take her. Her room is right next to mine," Emmett interrupted.

Alright, please let us know if you need anything at all my dear," Aro responded while looking at Hailey and then nodding good-bye.

Emmett reached his hand out for Hailey and she took it. She looked back over at Alec and mouthed, "See you later." He smiled and mouthed, "Yes you will." She then looked back up at her brother, gave a corner smile, hugged his arm and followed him upstairs. Carlisle walked shortly behind them.


	8. Funeral Arrangements

Funeral Arrangements

Emmett pointed to the bedroom where Hailey would be staying while they were in Italy. She didn't say a word. She just turned to Carlisle and then back onto Emmett. She gave them both a slight smile then went in her room and shut the door behind her. The moment she closed the door she turned to face the room. It was huge, elegant and stunningly beautiful. It was also empty from company; Hailey was left alone with her own thoughts. Without any distractions, she had no choice but to feel the agony inside from just losing her parents. She slid down the door and sat down on the floor and just began crying. She cried for a good hour before she heard a soft knock on the door. She wiped away her tears and stood up, then with eyes red from crying she opened the door, it was Alec.

"Hi," Alec addressed Hailey sympathetically.

"Hi," Hailey replied with a nose snuffle.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the winery tonight to do, well…"

"Yes, tonight would be just fine, thank you."

"Alright, then we should leave in about an hour, it's a three hour drive."

"Three hours? Wow, okay. I'll be ready."

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? There isn't any rush."

"Yes, I just feel I need to free them as soon as possible."

"All right. One last question. Who would you like to be there tonight?"

"Oh, umm, well, Emmett and Carlisle of course. And…"

"And?" Alec asked with a slight raise of his right eyebrow.

"And, I would really like it if you would be there too. I'm not sure what it is; but, you're very comforting to be around."

"Really?" Alec asked with a bit of surprise in his tone. "I could honestly say I have never heard that from anyone before. Most people, human and vampire are generally very tense around me."

Hailey couldn't help but smile due to Alec's reaction to her evaluation.

"Well, I'm sure most are tense around you because of your powerful gift," suggested Hailey.

"How do you know about that? I was trying to keep that a secret for as long as I could from you. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

"Carlisle told me about all of you on the plane ride here. It was a great distraction, also, very interesting," Hailey stated with a smile and a slight bat of her eyes.

"Okay, well, good. I'm glad you're not scared of me. That is defiantly…defiantly the last thing I would want."

"I know you only use your gift when absolutely necessary. Now, from what I hear about your sister, well, that is a whole other story," Hailey paused, "If you don't mind me asking, is it true?"

"What, my sister using her power whenever someone rubs her the wrong way? Unfortunately, for some people, yes; she has been known to unleash her power on anyone that she simply doesn't like."

"Good to know. I'll make sure to do my best to stay on her good side."

Alec laughed. "Don't worry; I am pretty sure she will like you. And if she doesn't, well, then she'll have to deal with me."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Hailey smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get ready. I'll inform Emmett and Carlisle of the arrangements and come back for you in about an hour."

"Okay." Hailey took Alec's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you for everything. You have been really sweet and very helpful. I'm really glad we met."

If Alec could blush, he would have. He placed his free hand on top of hers. "I'm glad we met too. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Hailey sighed, gave a slight smile, released her hand then closed the door. She was feeling better. She had a good cry and seeing Alec sealed the deal with his comforting presence. She made a decision right then that as soon as she spread her parent's ashes she was going to turn off any painful feelings she had. It was a skill that all vampires had; the ability to turn off emotions as if it were a light switch. She opened her suitcase on the bed and pulled out a dress suited perfectly for a funeral. She laid it across the bed then proceeded to get ready. She showered, gave herself a facial and blow dried her hair while her facial mask set. By time she was finished getting ready there was a knock on her door. Hailey looked in a mirror one last time. She adjusted a couple of loose hair strands and plotted her lipstick. She smacked her lips together, smiled as she was very pleased with how she looked. She grabbed a black clasp handbag, threw in her current shade of lipstick, a few tissues and her cell phone. She opened the door and found Alec along with Emmett and Carlisle waiting. Each of them found themselves immediately awestruck. Hailey was an absolute vision of exquisite beauty.

Emmett was never comfortable watching guys swoon over her: but, even he couldn't deny how beautiful she naturally was. Tonight though, he believed his sister could have passed for a Goddess. Carlisle believed the same. Both Emmett and Carlisle became suddenly aware of Alec's presence. They both looked at him as a boy that would have nothing more than impure thoughts about Hailey. Each gave Alec a tiny growl. It didn't matter to them that Alec had a power that could paralyze them both where they stood. Their instincts were to protect Hailey from anyone that could possibly take advantage of a vulnerable time such as it was. Alec heard the growls but smiled when he hesitantly looked away from Hailey and onto Emmett and Carlisle.

"I apologize. I certainly mean no disrespect." Alec then turned his attention back to Hailey. "You are truly breathtaking."

She wore a cotton black mini dress. It flared on the bottom and was snug on top with short sleeves. She had her long brown hair down and curled at the ends. To top off the look she wore a black church hat that covered part of her face; her golden colored eyes were enhanced with black eyeliner and black eye shadow and her eyelashes were a long and full. Her lips wore a fire engine red color lipstick which made her skin look pure as white snow. For her finishing touches, she wore black stockings, Italian designed black shoes which sported black satin bows on top and short satin black gloves.

"Thank you," Hailey replied with a smile big enough to show off her pearly white fangs.

"If you are ready, we should go," directed Alec with a loving glaze as he held out his arm for her to take.

Emmett especially did not care for Alec. He didn't like the way he looked at his sister. It was almost as if she was the prey and he was the hunter. He just didn't trust him and had no intension on leaving the two of them alone together. He and Carlisle followed Alec and Hailey to the front of the castle where a black Rolls Royce limousine was waiting. The driver stood there waiting for them with the back door open. Inside on one of the seats sat two earns. Hailey picked them up and held them close. Once everyone was settled in the driver took off to the wine vineyard that Alec promised would be the perfect spot.


	9. Escaping Reality Chapter 9

… Hailey picked them up and held them close. Once everyone was settled in the driver took off to the wine vineyard which Alec promised would be the perfect spot.

Escaping Reality

Hailey walked back to the entrance of the row in the vineyard where Alec, Emmett and Carlisle stood waiting for her. She had asked them to wait as she wanted to spread the ashes of her parents alone. With empty earns she carried and walked right past everyone and back into the limo without saying a single word. Carlisle, Emmett and Alec all looked at each other then each concluded that Hailey was simply in mourning and joined her in the limo. Alec instructed the driver to take them back to the castle. It was a very silent drive, no one spoke a word. Hailey sat by the window watching the world speed by, she was contemplating as to when she should turn all painful emotions off. Her father, Cole, had always warned her about the danger of turning off any one emotion. It would throw the other emotions out of balance which would only leave the vampire out of balance and many times out of control. Hailey told herself it was a risk she was willing to take. She couldn't bare the pain much longer from losing her parents. They were gone forever.

They reached the castle; Hailey was the first to get out. She handed the empty earns to the driver then turned to her driving companions.

"I want to thank each of you for accompanying me. If it's okay I would really like to be alone for a while."

"Certainly sweetie, one of us will check on you in a few hours. If you need me just call out my name, I'll be in ears reach of the castle," said Carlisle.

"Thank you," replied Hailey and she sped off to her room.

Once in her room, she flung herself onto the bed and sobbed for the next two hours. She wept for her parents; she just wanted everything to be the way it was before her mother even went missing. She let out one last sigh, wiped her tears and told herself it was time. She mourned properly for her parents for as long as she could handle the pain. She closed her eyes and put herself in a state of meditation for over thirty minutes. She opened her eyes and immediately felt at ease with everything, she was no longer hurting, no longer grieving. She was also very hungry. She wanted to hunt and she wanted to hunt human. She knew neither Carlisle nor Emmett would ever approve so she had to sneak out. She did however know someone perfect to be her partner-in-crime, Alec. Hailey sent Alec a text message inviting him out to go hunting but to keep it secret as her brother and Carlisle would not allow her to hunt for human.

'_I would love to! Meet me just outside the gate. I'll text Felix about our plan, don't worry, he's cool, he won't tell either of our dads'. It'll just be easier to sneak out and back in with his help since the castle is very guarded,' answered Alec._

'_Okay, I believe you. I'll see you in a few minutes,' replied Hailey._

Still wearing all black, Hailey was able to make it to the front of the gate without being seen as it was late in the night. Moments later Alec met up with her and they both sped off into town and both displaying a Cheshire grin.


	10. Painting the town RED, Chap 10

Still wearing all black, Hailey was able to make it to the front of the gate without being seen as it was late in the night. Moments later Alec met up with her and they both sped off into town and both displaying a Cheshire grin.

Painting the Town RED

Alec stopped abruptly, grabbing Hailey by the wrist to stop her as well.

"Perfect!" Alec whispered.

"What's perfect?" asked Hailey.

"He is."

"You mean that drunken guy over there?"

"Yes, have you ever tasted the blood from a drunken person? It's even more ravishing, the alcohol leaves a very delightful aftertaste."

Alec was just about to make his move.

"Wait!" Hailey whispered with a tone of panic.

"What?" Alec asked while never taking his eye off his prey.

"Umm," Hailey hesitated. "I, umm"

"Hailey!" Alec took his eye off his victim and focused his attention onto Hailey. "What is it?"

"I have never tasted human before."

"Never? Really?"

"Really, my father raised me on animal blood. I do crave that human there but now that it's an actual possibility, I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

Hailey looked at Alec with big puppy dog eyes then looked away as she felt she had been committing some horrible sin to all vampires. She began to cry.

"Damnit, I must have done something wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

Alec was now giving Hailey his complete and undivided attention.

"Before we left tonight, I did a small ritual to block out the feeling of all pain. I guess I did it wrong because it only lasted an hour."

A feeling came over Alec that he never felt towards anyone before. It was a feeling of true sympathy. He didn't like seeing Hailey in pain.

"Was that your very first time trying to block out all pain?"

"Yes," Hailey sniffled, "why?"

"It's a bit tricky. It took me about three tries before I mastered it. I have to warn you though, it really does mess with all of your other emotions. It's better to just heal with time. I can't believe I am saying all of this but, it's because I really care about you."

Hailey wiped away a few tears. "Really?"

"Yes, in all my hundreds of years I have never met anyone like you. I actually want to give you my time."

Hailey began to suddenly laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?"

"That, that, you…." Hailey tried to answer. She laughed for a good five minutes before she could get herself under control.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you said what you did about wanting to actually give me your time with the most serious face; I just found it really funny. I am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I really like you too."

Alec gave Hailey a sideways smile. "It's okay, I rather see you laughing than crying."

Hailey looked Alec directly in his eyes then leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back with his soft, full lips. They were interrupted when the drunken man came stumbling towards them.

"Eaaxuuse me but would you happen (hiccup) happen to know the time?" asked the drunken man.

Alec's red eyes turned black, his fangs dropped and he was just about to make his move on his snack when Hailey snapped him out of his focus zone.

"Wait! Please don't. I know I'm being a real pain and I'm truly sorry; but, could you please not feed when we are together? I just can't handle it…damn, I feel so pathetic." Hailey lowered her head, "I'm sorry, I, I just…"

"It's okay. Truly."

Alec told the drunken man it was one in the morning sharp before taking Hailey's hand and speeding off out of town. Within minutes the two teens were far away from the city, from the palace, from all authority.

"Should we go back?" asked Hailey.

"We could _or_ we could keep traveling a bit. Granted, at this point we are both in trouble. If we called and let my dad and Carlisle know that we were safe and not eaten by some werewolf then, well, at least it would be one less thing for them to obsessively worry about."

"Okay, I like your plan. I just have one small adjustment," said Hailey.

"What is that?"

"Instead of you calling your dad and me calling Carlisle, how about you call your sister and I call my brother? They will call us idiots but that is much easier to handle. What do for you think?

"I think I like your adjustment. Let's do it."

"Emmett, it's me, Hailey."

"Hailey, where are you calling me from? I thought you were in your room."

"My room? Aww, so no one has noticed yet."

"Noticed what?"

"Okay, first, please don't get mad."

"Mad? Why would I…Hailey! Spit it out already, what is wrong? Where are you?" demanded Emmett.

"I'm not exactly sure where I am but I am with Alec and we're both perfectly safe. I just wanted to call and tell you and Carlisle that I'm going to be away for a little bit."

"Away? What? Are you crazy? Baby sister, you better get back here right away or dad is really going to have a field day at the expense of your little ass."

"Dad? He's your dad, not mine!" Hailey blurted angrily then fell silent.

"Hailey! Hailey! Are you still there?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Hailey, I know it's way too soon but Carlisle is your dad now. He already loves you like his own daughter." Emmett explained right before he felt a hand softly touching his arm.

He turned around and found Carlisle standing there and gesturing for him to hand over the phone. Emmett did so obediently.

"Hailey, its Carlisle, where are you?"

"I'm taking a couple of days away with Alec. I just need some time to think. Please trust me when I say that we're safe. Please go back home to the rest of the family. Alec will help me get back, I promise. I have to go, I love you, bye!"

Hailey quickly hung up the phone before Carlisle could protest. She took a deep sigh of relief and turned around to find Alec walking back towards her. He had a big smile on his face. Her phone was ringing, the caller I.D. read: Carlisle. She declined the call, turned the phone completely off and dropped it into the bottom of her purse. She looked up and received a quick but loving kiss from Alec on the lips.

"Why are you so happy? What happened?" asked Hailey.

"I'm just happy to be able to get out for a bit and that it's with you. Truthfully, I'm a bit nervous. When I called Jane it was actually my dad that answered. My sister has a bad habit of leaving her phone in his office. Long story short, if we go back now I'll be able to sit comfortably within three days; if we go back at a later time then I'll be lucky to sit comfortably within a week."

"A week, wow. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, yeah, I would love to just go and not have to think about anything for a bit but, is it worth it? I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Alec brushed back a little of Hailey's hair from her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "You, Hailey, are worth it to me." He smiled and kissed her again on the lips. This time slower, more tender.

"Alright then," Hailey took a deep breath, "where should we go?"

"Humm," Alec thought for a moment, "let's go to Paris."

"Paris? Mmmm, Okay, let's go to Paris," Hailey responded.


	11. Search Party Chap 11

**a/n: Warning: This chapter is rated M+. There is a detailed love scene between Alec and Hailey. You have been warned….Enjoy!**

Search Party

"Edward, if you do not put that book down and get ready for school, you are going to be really sorry!" said Esme.

Just as Esme was about to check on the rest of her children the phone rang, it was Carlisle.

"Hi sweetie, how are things?" asked Carlisle trying to ease into giving the bad news.

"A little hectic but nothing I can't handle. How is Hailey doing?"

"That's why I called. Hailey decided to run off with Alec for bit. She says she needs some time to think."

"I won't deny that is not the best way to handle things; but, I can't say that I don't understand. She is going through a difficult time," said Esme.

"Granted, your understanding and sympathy of others is just one of the many reasons why I love you; but, it's doesn't excuse her actions. What worries me most is that the werewolf that killed Hailey's parents still hasn't been caught."

"I didn't think about that. Oh Carlisle, you have to find her!"

Esme was starting to really panic as she was now fully aware of the situation and no longer letting the other kids distract her from the conversation.

"We will baby, we will. Let me speak with Alice for a moment, maybe she can hone in on Hailey and Alec."

"Good plan, hold on one minute, I'll get her."

Esme found Alice getting ready for school in her room.

"Alice, daddy needs to talk to you, it's urgent," said Esme as she handed Alice the phone.

With a worried look on her face, Alice took the phone from her mother.

"Daddy, its Hailey isn't it?" asked Alice.

"Yes, did you see a vision of her?"

"In my vision I saw that she was with Alec, they were both running and looked scared. I got a quick glimpse at the Eiffel Tower but that was it," said Alice in a panicked voice. "Daddy, I think they are heading for Paris."

"We'll start looking there. You have been a great help, thank you baby girl. Please put your mother back on the phone."

"Okay daddy, I'll try and focus further and I'll let you know if I pick up any other images. I love you."

"Love you too baby, I'll talk to you later."

"Carlisle, please call me every now and then to just keep me updated. I won't be able to focus until we know…Oh Carlisle! I already love her like my own daughter, she's just a baby." Esme began to cry.

"It's okay baby. We will find her. I'm going to talk with Aro now and we'll put together a search party."

"Okay, I'll let you go so you can get started. Please be careful baby," said Esme.

"I will. I'll keep you posted. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Carlisle and Emmett were walking down the enormous hallway when they ran into Felix.

"Felix, we have an idea where the kids might be, where is Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"He is in his study. Follow me, I'll take you there."

Aro was looking over a huge European map to try and find an idea of where his son and Hailey might be. He knew Alec was strong and powerful but if he were distracted in any way then it wouldn't be impossible for a werewolf to sneak up on him. He was getting very worried with fear for his child.

Hailey and Alec made it to Paris. They found a nice hotel to relax in while they were away. They couldn't use any of their credit cards as they were both sure that would be an easy way for their parents to track them down. Alec compelled the front desk clerk to give them a key and to not have any record of their stay. She did just as she was told and handed Alec a key to the 12th floor. They made their way to the room; it had the most perfect view of the Eiffel tower. Hailey couldn't help but forget about everything and just fall in love with the romance of it all.

"It is absolutely perfect! Thank you Alec," said Hailey before she gave him a deep kiss.

"You," (kiss) "are," (kiss), "most welcome and it is my pleasure," he replied as he kissed her back.

They made their way to the bed while they continued to kiss one another fervently. Their kiss grew deeper, more intense. They began to take off each other's clothes carefully but then got lost in the moment. They began ripping garments and throwing them to the floor, embracing one another in a fit of passion. They were both close to a state of frenzy. Both needed to eat but instead transferred their hunger for blood into lust for one another. Alec found himself deep inside the beautiful, feminine creature that lay voluntarily underneath him. He made mad, passionate love to her as if they were the last two beings on the face of the earth. Hailey wrapped her legs around Alec's waist, holding him close to her, pushing him in as deep as he could go. He bucked his hips, circled his hips and again went deep inside. He positioned his arms behind her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He straightened his knees and penetrated his angelic looking lover with several hard thrusts before pulling out, turning her over on all fours and entering back inside her cave of sweet nectar. They continued making love for hours.

"Come in," welcomed Aro.

Felix walked in followed by Carlisle and Emmett. Felix took his place by Aro's side in order to assist him at any moment. Carlisle and Emmett walked on the other side of Aro to get a look at the map themselves.

"I take it you found out about Alec and Hailey. I wish I could put all the blame on Hailey but I won't deny that my son is no angel." Aro saw the looks of fear on Carlisle and Emmett. "Oh, no, no, truly he would never hurt your little girl. I just meant every now and then he has to get out and cause a little trouble. He tends to get a bit restless. Like I said, he would not harm Hailey; I know how much he cares for her. I saw it in his thoughts the other day," Aro reassured.

Emmett looked over at Carlisle and gave him a look of relief. Carlisle mimicked the relief.

"However, I will admit I am worried for the safety of both of them. We still have not found the werewolf that killed Hailey's parents."

"I spoke with Alice earlier and she told me about a premonition she had. She saw both Hailey and Alec running and saw an image of the Eiffel Tower. Unfortunately, that is all she saw," said Carlisle.

"Well, it's a start."

Aro took Felix's hand simply as a gesture before giving him instructions; but, then the image of Felix helping Hailey and Alec sneak out appeared into Aro's thoughts. He gave Felix a look with the rise of his right eyebrow but nothing more.

"Get Cauis and Markus and tell them what is going on. Along with them, you are to form a search party. Tell them to start in Paris. Do you have any questions?" asked Aro.

"No Master."

"Then go,"

Felix sped out of the study. Aro turned to Carlisle and Emmett.

"I was worried for a bit but, I have a strong feeling we will find the children soon. You should both go and join the search party. I'm going to make a few calls to one or two I know that reside in Paris. I'll join all of you before you leave," said Aro.

"I am starving!" exclaimed Hailey.

"Me too, I think we should step out for a bite to eat."

"Sounds great but there is one tiny situation…our clothes are ripped in shreds and we don't have anything else to change into except the robes hanging in the bathroom," explained Hailey.

"Humm, that is a predicament."

Hailey jumped out of bed and grabbed her purse. She found her smart phone at the bottom and turned it back on. While she was waiting for her phone to boot up she noticed Alec just staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just the most beautiful vampire in the world," said Alec with alluring eyes.

Hailey couldn't help but giggle a bit, "You are quite the charmer," she said as she batted her eyes. She looked back down at her phone then sat down on the bed next to Alec.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"I'm using the internet and ignoring the 50 missed calls. Okay, found it. We should split up and conquer two things at once."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"You are in charge of finding us clothes. I will go and bring back something delectable to suck on," said Hailey.

"Umm, can we turn that around and you get the clothes and I get the food?"

"Why?"

"Well, I really can't stand the idea of animal blood."

Hailey laughed. "I'm not going to come back with animal blood, I promise!"

"Okay, I'll trust you. Quick question."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to wait until I come back with clothes before you go out for food?"

Hailey looked down at her nude body. "Good point, I'll wait for you."

"What am I supposed to wear while I'm looking for clothes?"

"You can wear a robe."

"What? Hailey, I don't…"

"Please," Hailey pleaded as she used her famous sad puppy dog eyes look. "Besides, you are super-fast; no one will ever really see you."

"Fine but no complaining if I come back with something that isn't stylish, okay?"

"I promise!" said Hailey before giving Alec a kiss on his cheek.

Alec, in vampire speed, made his way to the lobby and found himself in luck. There was a young couple checking in. Their luggage was unattended. He made his move and just like that he was back in his room with two cases. He opened them up and he and Hailey both quickly looked for something decent enough for them to wear. Hailey found a pair of jean hip huggers, a white polo top and a pair of solid black and white sneakers. Alec found blue jeans, a black tight fitting polo and black Puma shoes.

"I can't believe the sizes are so perfect," claimed Alec.

"I know, now if only their taste in clothes was closer to our style…Oh well, it's better than nothing. Great find!" said Hailey.

"Okay, my turn. I'll be back a.s.a.p.!" said Hailey.

Hailey sped off and was back within thirty minutes. She had a backpack full of blood bags from a local blood bank and a couple bottles of rum. She opened up her bag and spread it onto the bed to show Alec what she had. He was very pleased.

"Okay, I have to admit the blood bags aren't near as fun as getting it straight from the source but it beats animal blood. Plus, the rum, great touch."

Alec and Hailey fed, drank, made out, fed and drank a little more; this went on for a few hours. They watched the sun come up from behind the Eiffel tower.

"I don't think I want to ever go back," Hailey sighed.

"I know what you mean, this is pretty perfect."

A cell phone rang, Felix answered, "Hello….okay, I'll let him know."

Felix hung up the phone and informed Aro, Carlisle and everyone around them that the kids have been spotted. He looked at Aro. It was your friend, Jack. He spotted Hailey from the photo you sent him breaking into a blood bank and then into a liquor market. From there she went to Hotel En Francais. They are in room 1211.

"What a relief to hear," said Carlisle.

"Yes, a relief for us but it won't be for them," added Aro.


	12. Paris, France Chapter 12

Paris, France

Aro called off the search party; he, Felix, Carlisle and Emmett continued to head to Paris to track down Hailey and Alec. Felix called Jack and instructed him under the request of Aro to keep a sharp eye on the two teenagers without being seen. Jack told him that it would be his pleasure to assist and to give him a call as soon as they get into Paris

"How far is it to Paris from here?" asked Emmett.

"About 10 hours by train. Unfortunately, that leaves Hailey and Alec with too much time to cause even further destruction to either themselves or to others," said Carlisle.

"I agree," said Aro. "Let's just hope for the best."

It's was six o'clock at night in Paris when Hailey finished the last sip of rum they had.

"It's all gone," said Hailey followed by pouty lips.

Alec couldn't help but laugh hysterically. They were both so drunk they couldn't even walk. He crawled over to Hailey and started to kiss her on her neck.

"Mmm, I have a wonnnderrrfful idea," said Alec in slurred speech, "I..am…going to draw a bath and then put you in it….and then..make sweet…hot…love to you!"

"That sounds aammazzing," Hailey replied with even more slur."

Alec crawled to the bathroom and proceeded to do just as he told Hailey he would. He drew a bath, made his way back in the room, and picked Hailey up, almost dropping her every two feet; both laughing hysterically the entire time. They made it into the bathtub and again had passionate, unbridled sex. A couple of hours go by.

"Okay, (kiss), baby, (kiss), I need a break," requested Hailey.

She was beginning to sober up and needed a change of activity. Alec too was sobering up. They got out of the bath, finished the last bag of blood and snuggled into the (hotel provided) terry cloth robes. Hailey went out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of Paris.

"Okay, I think we should have some fun outside of the room now, you in?" asked Hailey.

"Sounds good to me."

"Before we leave, I really want a different outfit."

Just as Hailey finished her sentence they heard a couple walking down the hallway. She sped to the door to get a good look from the peep hole. She opened the door and caught the attention of the young couple.

"Hey, would you two like to have some fun?" asked Hailey while compelling the couple to agree.

They both walked in and just stood in the middle of the room. Hailey asked Alec what he thought of the clothes the young man was wearing.

"They're nice; I can see myself wearing it. As far as the girls outfit, I know you would look even hotter in it."

"You know, I think you are right," said Hailey then turned to the couple, "okay, both of you take off what you are wearing and trade clothes with us."

Alec and Hailey took off what they had and traded with the couple for what they were wearing. Once the couple was dressed Hailey compelled them to go back to their room and to enjoy their new clothes. They did just as they were compelled to do. Alec now wore black slacks, long sleeve, and button down black shirt, black leather jacket and black dress shoes.

"All black, now this feels a lot better," said Alec.

"I feel the same way," Hailey agreed.

Hailey wore a short flared black leather skirt, thick black thigh highs, black silk tank top, leather jacket and her black Italian shoes which were the only item that was rightfully hers.

"Okay, now that we have a change of clothes, what do you want to do?" asked Alec.

"I don't know, let's just go and play it by ear."

Carlisle looked at his watch; it would be about three more hours before the train reached Paris. He was full of different emotions. On one hand he was truly furious with Hailey, with another; he was worried for her safety. He promised her father he would keep take care of her as if she were one of his own. Hailey had already been living with the Cullens' for close to six months, he felt as if she were his own daughter. He had no doubt in his mind that once he found Hailey he was going to treat her exactly as if she were.

It was four in the morning when the train arrived in Paris, France. Felix called their contact, Jack, for the location of Hailey and Alec.

"They are at the Le Pont Notre-dame drinking red wine. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know exactly where it is, thank you. We are on our way now," said Felix.

It was close to five in the morning by time they found Hailey and Alec; the sun was beginning to rise. Out of the blue the two teenagers hear someone clearing their throat. They turn around and see Carlisle and Aro. Emmett and Felix were waiting back at the train station. Alec and Hailey did their best to sober up on the spot but not with much luck.

"Umm, hi dad," said Alec with sudden fear for the lack of ability he was going to have for sitting.

Hailey looked at Carlisle and she just felt confused, angry, and partly happy that they were found. She didn't know what to do so she ran for escape. She was much too drunk to go far. Carlisle caught up to her in a matter of seconds. If she regretted anything it would be the last move she just made when she tried to run away…


	13. Before we go home  Chapter 13

Before we go Home

Alec watched Hailey make a run for it and then quickly getting caught. He looked over at his father.

"Don't you dare even think about it young man," said Aro.

VVV

Carlisle caught Hailey in mid-air and held her under his arm. Her short skirt gave her no protection and exposed her bare thighs and a good amount of the flesh on her bottom. Her baby blue colored cotton low cut panties weren't going to be much help either. Carlisle held her as if she weighed no more than a bag of flour. He spanked her good, giving her about 50 good solid smacks on her vulnerable bottom. She kicked her legs and begged Carlisle to stop. It was over as quickly as it started but the sting remained. He stood her up in front of him. She was crying fairly hard.

"That, little girl was for trying to run. Now we are going to go back to the train station and we're going to finish this there," said Carlisle sternly.

"NO!" Yelled Hailey while stomping her feet. She was so mixed with emotions that she couldn't even get herself under control. Her bottom did sting but she just felt so lost inside. Unconsciously, she was testing how far she could go with Carlisle. It was as if she were a toddler testing her father for the first time to see how much she could get away with. To see how much she was truly loved. She started with stomping her feet and was now on the ground kicking and screaming. Carlisle wanted to just pull her over his lap right then and there but managed to keep himself calm.

"Aro, please go back to the train station. We will be there before it is scheduled to leave."

Aro looked at Hailey and had no doubt he was very grateful that Alec was behaving as well as he was in comparison.

Aro took Alec by the hand and they sped off to the train station.

VVV

Aro continued to hold Alec's hand in order to read his thoughts and see exactly what kind of trouble he caused. He just shook his head for the way his son of royalty had conducted himself over the last couple of days. He told Alec to sit down and called Felix in the private sleeper. Once Felix was inside Aro turned to his son.

"Alec, what you did put you and Hailey in danger. The werewolf still hasn't been found. The fact that you let yourself become so drunk only scares me that much more. You allowed yourself to become even more vulnerable to danger. Now, for you Felix, I know you helped Alec and Hailey with sneaking out. It shows me that you two have a bond any friend would have. I'm not saying it's wrong to be friends but there must be a proper order of how things work. In order to prevent this kind of thing in the future, I'm putting Felix in a more authoritative role."

"More authoritative? Dad!"

"Don't talk back, now listen. Felix, you are going to be more than just Alec's guard, whenever Alec misbehaves and I am not available, you are to punish him as I would. This starts tonight, right here."

Felix and Alec look at each other. Their relationship was deeper than just a guard protecting a Prince. They were friends, close friends.

"Sir, I mean you no disrespect; but, please, I can't do that," Felix pleaded.

"Felix, I'm not asking you to beat him, just spank him when it's needed. You will do this or you will be banished from the Volturi."

"If that is what must be," answered Felix.

"No!," Alec stood up, "No, Felix, please, I don't want you to leave. Please accept the new position. I can handle it. You're more like my brother; I don't want you to leave.

"Alright, if you can handle it then so can I."

"Now that you have both worked that out, let's get this over with," said Aro. "Now, Felix, Alec and Hailey caused quite a bit of trouble and a lot of worry. If you had never of helped them sneak out, this all could have been prevented. Knowing how uncomfortable spanking Alec makes you, that is your punishment. So, Alec, take off your jacket, unbutton your pants and stand in front of Felix now."

Alec obeyed and Aro sat down from across to give further direction. He told Felix that he was going to spank Alec for a full two minutes and it was to be done on his bare bottom. Alec looked over at his dad and gave him a pouty look.

"Don't give me that look little boy, you brought this on yourself and now you must face the consequences of your actions."

Felix pulled down Alec's pants and placed him over his lap. He positioned him as comfortably as he could and hesitantly pulled down his boxer briefs. Alec had never felt more humbled than he did over Felix's lap.

"Alright, two minutes, start now," demanded Aro.

Felix hated doing it but knew he had no choice if he wanted to stay with the Volturi. He thought of Alec as a little brother. He began the spanking and went as easy on Alec as he could.

"Felix, it must be a real spanking," Aro instructed.

He began to spank Alec harder as he was told. Alec began to wiggle a bit but did his best to refrain from crying in front of Felix. By the end of one minute Alec's bottom was already blazing. By the end of the second minute Alec had tear filled eyes but still refused to really cry.

"Alright, the two minutes are up, Felix you may stop."

Felix helped Alec up off his lap and looked at him with sorry eyes. Alec began to rub his very sore bottom. He couldn't believe that what he went through was just a warm up. He did everything in his power not to cry in front of Felix.

"Okay, Felix, you may go now," order Aro.

Felix left and Alec could finally cry as his father was the only one he could ever let his guard down in front of. Aro guided his son onto his lap.

"The thought of losing you tore me apart. You put yourself and Hailey in a lot of danger. Now, we're going to finish this spanking. Hand me that hairbrush."

"Dad, please…"

"Don't make it worse; you have 2 seconds to hand it to me."

Alec whined but obeyed and handed his father the hairbrush. Aro guided Alec over his lap and didn't waste any time getting started on adding a deeper shade of red to his son's previously made sore bottom. Alec began to squirm and try with all of his strength to get away but without and success. His tears turned into sobs. Aro continued to use the hairbrush on Alec's bare, tender bottom.

"Dad, dad, dadddyyy, I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll never do anything like this again," Alec cried.

vvv

Carlisle knew he would need some privacy to properly take care of his most recently adopted little girl. He picked up the screaming teenager and held her close. With vampire speed, he carried Hailey to the Boulogne Forest. In a matter of minutes they were there and not a human in site. By time they reached the middle of the forest, Carlisle had managed to calm Hailey down by his embrace. It worked on Edward and Rosalie in the past whenever they decided to throw a tantrum. He took a chance to see if it would work on Hailey and it did. While still holding the disobedient teenager, Carlisle looked for a tree to sit on. He found one cut at perfect height as if it were created for situations just like this. He sat down while re-positioning Hailey to sit on his lap. He gently touched Hailey's chin and moved her head in order to have direct eye contact with him.

"Now, are you finished with your tantrum?"

"Yes, Carlisle, (sniffle) I'm sorry," answered Hailey with pouty lips.

"Now, I know some of what you and Alec have done but I need you to confess everything to me right now. Aro has the ability to read thoughts so I know already that he knows everything from Alec's point of view. You are to tell me everything in detail. She did so with everything except for the way she and Alec had sex. She knew he didn't want to hear those details nor did she feel comfortable talking to him about it.

"Let me get this straight. Not only did you sneak out and runaway, you have been drunk almost the entire time and you have stolen clothes from others. On top of that, you stole blood bags from a blood bank and a couple bottles of rum from a market. Anything else?"

"No, that's all of it." Hailey lowered her head from shame.

"Now you have been under my care for about six months now. When you first moved in with us you and I already had a situation about you stealing, did we not?"

"We did." Hailey answered softly.

"Alright, now, I know you're going through a challenging time emotionally but that is no excuse for such bad behavior."

Carlisle stood Hailey up in front of him. He went under her skirt and grabbed hold of her panties. He pulled them down to her thighs and bent her over his lap, flipped up her skirt and began to spank her firmly and swiftly. She instantly began kicking her legs and sobbing loudly. Carlisle was only using his hand but was not holding back much force behind his strength. He spanked her young, firm bottom for a couple of minutes before stopping to give her a small break. He looked at his watch and realized they had an hour before the train left. He continued to spank Hailey for three minutes and let her rest for two. He followed this pattern for a total of five times before lifting her up and standing her in front of him. He stood up in front of her and bent down for the eye contact again. He knew she wouldn't be given her full attention as she was crying to hard but he lectured her anyway.

"That spanking was for sneaking out, running away, getting absurdly drunk and for throwing a tantrum. Now, your spanking is almost over. We still have to deal with the fact that you stole again. I'm going to find a switch. Do not move," ordered Carlisle."

Hailey began to cry harder and just rubbed her blazing sore bottom. Carlisle was gone for just a minute or two. He came back preparing a switch to finish off Hailey's punishment. It was ready by time he reached her again.

"Now, you are getting the switch because you took clothes that did not belong to you, blood bags and alcohol and this is your second defense for stealing. I'm going to give you 25 with the switch and you are to count each one. Do you understand?"

Hailey was still crying hard but managed to get out a yes. Carlisle gently guided Hailey back over to the tree stump and bent her over having her very red bottom exposed perfectly.

Swish

"1! Owwww, Carlisle, please, I'm so sorry."

Swish

"2, please, owww"

This continued until 25 were reached. Once finished Hailey shot straight up and began furiously rubbing her bottom, crying even harder after pulling up her panties. Carlisle looked at his watch; they had to leave in two minutes if they were going to make it back in time to the train. Carlisle dropped the switch and then took Hailey into his arms for a moment. He then pulled her away and took her sweet face into his hands.

"Shhhh, shhhh, okay, baby doll, it's over, it's all over."

Hailey did her very best to calm down and listen. The spanking she received did so much more than just punish her for her bad behavior. It was helping her release a deep solid cry to release a lot of her emotional pain. If anyone would have witnessed the spanking they would have thought Carlisle harsh; but, Hailey was feeling very relieved and grateful to him. For the first time in months she felt truly safe and secure.

"Okay, we need to get to the train right away."

Hailey lifted her arms up for her to be carried. She knew running was not an option after the spanking she just got. Carlisle didn't protest, picked her up and sped off. She had her legs and arms wrapped around her new adoptive father. They reach the train station with ten minutes to spare. Carlisle continued to hold her little girl. They made it to the private sleeper and went inside and found Alec crying on Aro's shoulder. He looked up when they walked in. He rubbed his eyes and immediately told Hailey that he was sorry and asked her if she was okay. She told him she was and then told him that she was sorry for getting him in trouble.

"You didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to be with you," said Alec.

Hailey gave Alec a genuine smile then placed her head back onto Carlisle's shoulder. He was snuggling with her when Emmett and Felix came into the room as the train was about to take off. Hailey went right to Emmett and told him that she was sorry. He told her it was okay and hugged her close. She hugged him back and then right back into Carlisle's arms. He gladly held her close to him. Hailey would always need her big brother but at that moment what she needed more than anything was a father.

vvv

Their bags were put in the rolls limousine and were saying good-bye to Aro, Felix and Alec. Alec told Hailey how much he was going to miss her and asked her to stay in contact and that he would visit as soon as he could. She gave him a big hug and thanked him for the wonderful and unforgettable adventure. As she said that both Carlisle and Aro looked at each other, rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Okay baby doll, we have to leave if we are going to make it to the airport on time," said Carlisle.

Hailey loved being called baby doll. Rosalie was his princess, Alice was his sweet pea and now she was his baby doll. They arrived at the airport and Carlisle called Esme to let her know they were about to board the plane. He couldn't get a hold of her on her cell phone so he called the house phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi Jasper, how have you been?"

"Hey dad! Good to hear your voice. I'm good, Alice and Rosalie are good. Edward, well, he's been better."

"Better? What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly, he's just been a bit moody the past couple of days."

"Okay, please bring the phone to your mother so I can talk to her before boarding."

"Sure, one sec. I'll see you when you get home, bye."

"Bye son."

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie how is everything?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing I can't handle. How is Hailey doing?"

"She is very snuggly. I think everything is going to be just fine. So, what is going on with Edward? Jazz said he has been a bit moody."

"He's had a bit of an attitude. I grounded him but it doesn't seem to be doing much good with his constant whining and complaining."

"Okay, put Edward on the phone please," said Carlisle.

"Hello," answered Edward…


	14. Home sweet Home Chapter 14

HOME SWEET HOME

"Edward, what's wrong?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing dad."

"Alright, if that is the case then you really have no reason to be whining and complaining."

"I'm not whining and complaining," whined Edward.

"Edward, I am on my way home now. We are about to board the plane. I want you to be a good boy. If I hear otherwise when I get home then I'm going to spank you. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, good, now please put your mother back on the phone."

Edward handed the phone to his mother with pouty lips. He ran back up to his room.

"I take it you warned him to straighten up or he'll receive a spanking when you get home," said Esme.

"I had no choice sweetheart. Edward really needs a firm hand sometimes," said Carlisle.

"I know," Esme sighed, "I just wish he would learn to behave without having to be spanked but I'm starting to see I may have to change my tactics in the future."

"Well, you know you have my support either way. Okay, I need to go. I'll see you in about 13 hours. I love you," said Carlisle.

"I love you too. See you soon."

Carlisle hung up his phone and walked over to meet back up with his children. Hailey was sitting on Emmet's lap putting most of her weight on her thighs and hanging her tender little bottom over her brother's lap as comfortably as she could. He looked at his little girl and couldn't help but feel very sympathetic for the idea that she had to sit through a 13 hour flight after she already recently sat through a 10 hour train ride. He didn't regret spanking her for she deserved every bit of her punishment; however, he began to think that some aloe would at least help lessen the sting a bit. Carlisle bought a bottle of a gel meant for sunburns with a good supply of aloe from a shop at the airport. He brought it over to Hailey.

"Okay, I wouldn't normally do this but because we have such a long flight ahead of us I am making an exception. Take this in the bathroom and use it where you need it most. It should help relieve the sting a bit," said Carlisle.

Hailey grew a huge smile on her face, grabbed the bottle from Carlisle's hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran to the bathroom to apply the gel on her stinging bottom. She knew she had to hurry as she just heard the final boarding call for their flight. She quickly rubbed the gel over her entire bottom. It did seem to help a bit. She was wearing her pink juicy catour sweat pant suit that she changed into when they got back from Paris; the softer the fabric the better. She ran to catch up to Carlisle and Emmett who were waiting for her. She grabbed her tote, threw the bottle in and began to walk towards the boarding line. As they walked, Hailey slipped her hand into Carlisle's. He automatically embraced her hand as any good father would. He looked down and gave his newest daughter a very loving and warm smile. She reciprocated.

The three made into to their seats on the plane and Hailey sat as best as she could. She told herself that the second the seatbelt light went off she was going to jump in someone's lap. Even with the gel, there wouldn't be any way she could bear sitting directly on her bottom for 13 hours. Within 30 minutes the plane had safely taken off and the seat belt light was turned off. Passengers were allowed to get up if necessary.

"Carlisle?" Hailey asked as a question with a very sweet tone.

"Yes, baby doll?" He replied.

"May I please sit on your lap for awhile?" She asked while looking Carlisle directly into his eyes and giving him the most adorable puppy dog look followed with a slight pouty lip.

Carlisle felt the tug at his heart and knew without a doubt he now had adopted another child that would keep him constantly on his toes as Edward already did. He pulled Hailey onto his lap. She snuggled in close, laying her head on between his shoulder and neck. He looked over at Emmett and realized he hasn't given him a lot of individual attention for the past week.

"Emmett," Carlisle whispered.

Emmett looked over at his father and took the earphones out from his ears.

"I'm sorry if you felt I have neglected you in any way this past week."

"Dad, don't be so hard on your-self. Trust me when I tell you that I completely understand and I know how much of hand-full my baby sister can be. I don't feel neglected, honest."

"Okay, well, if you need me for anything, you know I'm here."

"I know dad," Emmett replied, smiled then put the earphones back in his ears to continue watching the in-flight movie.

Carlisle closed his eyes to rest and held Hailey close. He started to think more about Edward and what could possibly be causing his bad behavior. He couldn't help but think of a hypothesis or two. The main one was because Edward (for many, many years) has been the baby of the family (developmentally). The past few months Edward has accepted Hailey without much trouble because he always figured it would just be temporary. Now that it's official and Hailey is being adopted into the Cullen family, Edward will no longer be the baby as Hailey is the youngest developmentally and as a vampire. Carlisle told himself that he would make sure and put aside some special one-on-one time with Edward when he got home. Of course if he finds out that he hasn't behaved then the first one-on-one session will be Edward over his lap.

vvv

The plane landed and the three restless vampires quickly grabbed their carry-on luggage and headed through the front. They thought for a moment about grabbing a taxi but soon agreed that they didn't want to sit any longer. Hailey wined a little about the thought of running as it would affect her bottom since she would have to use those muscles. Emmett just wanted to get home so he made a quick plan.

"Dad, I'll carry Hailey and you carry the entire luggage then we'll just make a run for it. Sound good?"

"Works for me," Carlisle answered.

Emmett grabbed Hailey into a bear hug and she wrapped her legs and arms around her big brother. Carlisle gathered all the luggage and they both sped off once they were out of sight from all humans. It didn't take them too long to get home as they were both anxious to see everyone, especially their mates. They made their way to the house and up the stairs to find everyone either watching TV or reading; everyone except Edward who was upstairs. Emmett gently put down his little sister and filled his arms again with Rosalie. Carlisle gave Esme a big warm hug and passionate hello kiss. Once they first welcomed their mates everyone else exchanged hugs as well. Esme waited to be the last to hug Hailey. She just wanted to hold her for more than a few seconds. She was so relieved that she was okay. She held her close, very close.

"Oh Hailey, baby, I am so happy that nothing horrible happened to you. I was so worried," said Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme. I promise to never, ever runaway like that again."

Hailey then realized that due to her spanking and then long travel home she never properly apologized to Carlisle for what she did. She gently pulled away from Esme then turned her attention onto Carlisle who was standing directly behind her already.

"Carlisle, I really am sorry for running away. I just wanted to forget everything and I didn't care who I hurt. I really do mean it, I'll never runaway again," said Hailey before she wrapped her arms around Carlisle again. "I love you."

"I love you too baby doll," replied Carlisle.

Hailey looked up and gave him a smile Carlisle would never forget. She then grabbed her bags and began to head up to her room.

"I'm going to take a long shower okay. I just feel really grungy."

Hailey made her way upstairs and dropped her bags off in the guest room which she assumed was now her new permanent room. She realized she hadn't seen Edward and wanted to say hello before taking a shower. She went up to his room and knocked gently on his door.

"Come in," said Edward.

She popped her head in first and said hi. To her surprise he gave her a big smile and got up off his bed to give her a big hug. She met him halfway in his room and hugged him back. She could sense something was wrong.

"I know I'm not as emotionally sensitive as Jasper but I still have pretty good instincts. Is something wrong?"

Edward looked down at Hailey and decided if anyone would understand it would be her.

"Do you have your cell on you?" Edward asked as quietly as possible.

"Yes," Hailey mouthed back. "Why?"

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and proceeded to text Hailey. He told her that he had to text her as he didn't want to risk anyone in the family overhearing.

'_I did something really stupid. I raced my car against another kid from school. Bella was in the front seat. The other kid's tire popped and ran into my car. Bella broke her arm and there is a huge dent in his car and mine. Charlie wanted to talk to mom and dad but I told him that they were out of town. Now that dad is back I am sure that Charlie will somehow run into him and tell him what happened. Charlie may even drive by the house to see if we're home. I am in so much trouble! Dad is going to kill me.'_

'_WOW! U r def in trbl! ' _Hailey texted back. 'Don't worry, sec8 safe w m.'

As Edward and Hailey were texting each other the house phone rang downstairs. Just three minutes go by before they hear their father calling from downstairs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get down here immediately!" demanded Carlisle.


	15. Confessions from Edward chap 15

Confessions from Edward

"Umm, I have a feeling Carlisle just found out," said Hailey.

"Ya, I just read his mind, he knows and I really don't want to go down there."

"MMM, if anyone understands that, it's me. What I also learned that it will only be much worse on you if you try and run…trust me! I learned that the hard way," said Hailey as she rubbed her still very tender, sore bottom.

Edward was just looking at his door and procrastinating as long as he could.

"Hailey, I royally messed up. I am in so much trouble," said Edward.

"Okay, I'm just going to be straight with you. Yeah, it is going to hurt like hell but the sooner you get it over with the sooner you can stop freaking out about it. Just go. I'm going to take a shower. You can hang out with me when it's over and we'll suffer together," said Hailey with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, that doesn't really help."

vvv

Edward quickly ran downstairs. He knew he had already taken too long to do as he was told.

Edward cleared his throat, "Hi dad, what's up?"

Carlisle took a deep breath in order to calm himself. Esme and the others still had no idea what Edward had done.

"Follow me to the garage Edward…now," ordered Carlisle.

They both walked in the garage and Carlisle immediately went over to Edward's car. Edward had been keeping the car parked on the far right so no one could see the damage unless they actually walked on that side. His entire passenger side was dented in and there was a huge scratch that went down the entire side.

"So I take it this is why you have been so moody the past couple of days with your mother. You have been doing everything you can to make sure she doesn't find out what you did. How long did you think you could keep this up?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, I panicked. I have been thinking about how I could tell you before Charlie did but, well, he got to you first."

"I am very disappointed in you young man. Did you ever think about how much worse it could have been for Bella? She could have broken her back or neck. Are you prepared to turn her at that moment if it came down to being that critical?"

"Dad, I…I didn't think about that."

"No, you didn't think. You were too busy trying to show off to your girlfriend."

Edward hung his head, he had no argument. What his father was saying was all true.

"Pull down your pants and boxers Edward."

"What? Here? Dad, please, please don't spank me here," Edward pleaded.

"I'm going to spank you here so that every time you look at your car you'll be reminded of what happens when you're reckless."

Edward began to really whine. "Daddy, please, please."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, stop stalling and do as you are told this very instant."

Edward obeyed and did as he was told. He then stood there waiting for further instruction as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Now I'm going to spank you in three sets. Two sets of 50 and the last set of 100," Carlisle then began to unbuckle and take off his belt. Edward's lip now formed into a pout and quiver. "The first set is for walking around here the past couple of days being an absolute brat and driving your mother crazy. The second set is for the joy ride and the result of what happened to Bella. The third and final is for the cost of what it's going to be to fix your car. Now, bend over the hood," instructed Carlisle.

Edward hesitated so Carlisle grabbed hold of his shoulder and bent him over. Once in position, Carlisle began the first of three sets. The first whack of the belt made Edward jump. The second, third, fourth weren't any easier to take. Carlisle finished the first set and gave his son a couple of minutes to rest. Edward was sobbing at this point.

"Alright, time for the second set," announced Carlisle.

Edward began to cry even harder. He didn't think he could take anymore. Carlisle began the second set. Edward was squirming and jumping from one foot to the other.

"Daddy, please stop. I'm so sorry," cried Edward.

Carlisle ignored his son's pleas and finished the second set of 50. He then let Edward just cry it out for a moment or two as he rubbed his bottom frantically. Carlisle looked over at the bench in the garage and sat down. He then told Edward to walk over to him. Edward obeyed while he continued to cry and rub his bottom.

"Okay, young man, this is the last set and then it's over."

Carlisle took his son by the hand and then positioned him over his lap. His once crimson white baby soft bottom was now as red as a strawberry. Carlisle put the belt aside and finished spanking his child with his hand. He spanked him hard and he spanked him fast, vampire fast; which only added to the strength of his hand. Edward was thrashing his legs and trying with all of his power to free himself from Carlisle; but, his father was too strong. He reached to the count of 100 and the second he finished he re-positioned Edward so that he was sitting on his lap. He just held him until he stopped crying. He cradled him and told him that it was okay and it was all over. Edward cried for a good twenty minutes before he could settle down. Only a small portion of the crying was actually from the spanking. Edward felt guilty for sneaking around; trying to hide what he did from his parents. What he felt the worst of was that Bella got really hurt. She had already forgiven him as he didn't force her to drive with him. He didn't forgive himself but with his father's help he was finally starting to feel closer to doing so.

Carlisle hugged his son close. "Why don't you go upstairs and hang out with Hailey? I'm sure you could both use each other's company right now."

Edward pulled away from his father's shoulder and looked at him.

"Okay…and, I am sorry for being reckless and disobedient."

"I know you are and tomorrow we'll take your car into the shop. Now go upstairs and rest," said Carlisle.

vvv

Edward was on his way upstairs to his room, still sniffling from all of his crying. He passed his mother in the kitchen and stopped to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat. I'm sure you heard what I did right?" asked Edward.

"Yes baby, I heard. I heard everything," Esme answered as she hugged her little boy back.

She ran her fingers through his locks and gave him a warm smile. Nothing more had to be said. Edward smiled back and continued on his way to his room. As he was half way up the stairs he heard Hailey's thoughts. She told him that she had some aloe and she would share it. He grew a smile on his face and ran upstairs as fast as he could so he could start applying some relief to his stinging bottom.

Three months later…

All the Cullen kids were in the living room watching a movie. Carlisle and Esme walked in and asked them to pause the movie for a minute. They did so and all eyes were on Carlisle.

"Your mother and I are going on a long weekend getaway for our anniversary. We leave this Thursday and won't be back until late Sunday night. Jasper, I'm putting you in charge and Emmett, you're second in command, any questions?"

"Yes," Hailey replied, "What happens if its Jasper or Emmett that need "taken" care of?"

"Oh, that's easy. They will have _me_ to deal with when I get home…"


	16. Big Brother chap 16

Big Brother

Thursday morning Hailey followed Carlisle around like a little puppy. She was feeling anxious about him leaving. The last time a parental figure left, they never came back.

"What if there is a fire? What if someone gets really hurt? What if….what if….."

Carlisle finished packing Esmes' suitcase in the back of his car before turning around and giving his youngest his undivided attention. He could see the worried look on her face and pulled her in for a hug.

"Baby doll, everything is going to be fine," said Carlisle before pulling Hailey away just enough to have direct eye contact. "Esme and I will only be gone for a few days at the cabin on the lake. Plus, Jasper was once a general, so I'm confident that he can handle being in charge and will know just what to do if something should come up."

"What if it's you and Esme that get in trouble? What if you can't get away?" asked Hailey as she began to tear up.

"Hailey, sweetie, where we are going there haven't been any werewolves spotted in over 100 years. Is that what you are worried about?"

Hailey's tears turned into sobbing and she hugged Carlisle close. He held her until she calmed down.

"I promise you, Esme and I will be extra careful, okay."

"Okay, (sniffle, sniffle)."

"Alright baby, please finish getting ready for school so you won't be late."

"Okay daddy," Hailey replied automatically as she pulled out of the hug.

It took her a second to realize she just called Carlisle daddy. He certainly noticed as well and they both looked at each other. He looked at his adopted daughter hoping that she really did feel as if he were her father. She thought about what she called him for half a second before telling herself it was okay. She just gave Carlisle a smile that confirmed she really did think of him as her father now. He couldn't have been happier. Hailey felt the emotional gap that she was carrying with her in regard to her new family close. She gave her father another smile then ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

Vvv

Hailey happily ran down the stairs after she finished getting dressed. The time she spent with Carlisle that morning made all the difference with the anxiety she was feeling. She felt the happiest she had felt in a long time. (She was dressed for the cold; she wore dark denim jeans, white arctic boots with a faux fur snow cuff, white sweater, black and white skinny scarf and an adorable snow hat in the form of a panda head). Emmett was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her and Rosalie. She jumped onto his back without any notice but he automatically caught her legs so she wouldn't fall. She hugged his neck and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"You are sure in a much better mood than you were just an hour ago," observed Emmett.

"That's because I am!" she answered.

Hailey slid off when Carlisle and Esme walked in to say good-bye.

"Okay kids, we're just going up north to the cabin. We'll be back early Sunday evening. Absolutely no parties and I expect all of you to get along," said Carlisle.

"Yes dad," each of them answered in unison.

Hailey was full of energy and ready to go. She gave Carlisle and Esme a hug and kiss.

"Bye daddy, bye mom. Have a great time," said Hailey as she smiled and then ran downstairs to Edwards car.

Everyone was left upstairs in shock except for Carlisle.

"Did she really just call me mom?" asked Esme with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yes she did. It looks like Hailey has finally accepted everyone as her new family. Today is certainly going to be a great day," said Carlisle.

Everyone was delighted that Hailey was now emotionally ready and considered them her family. They all said their good-bye's as the kids gave their parents a hug then joined Hailey downstairs. Edward and Hailey drove to school in his car as the others drove in Emmett's jeep.

Once all of the kids drove off, Carlisle turned to face his beautiful wife.

"Esme, my beautiful bride, let's get this weekend started."

vvv

It was Saturday and every one of the Cullen kids had managed to get along without any serious arguments. Hailey was becoming very bored and restless. Everyone had gone out for the night to do their own thing except for Jasper and Alice.

"Seriously, I really need to start taking people up on their invitations and make friends, this is soo boring," Hailey thought to herself.

Hailey went downstairs and was trying to avoid Jasper. She made it half way to the front door when she heard:

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around and on top of the stairs stood Jasper.

"I just want to go for a little walk. I promise I won't go very far, please"

Hailey gave Jasper her saddest look along with batting her eyes. The look of sweet innocence was only enhanced by how she was dressed. She had her hair in two pony tails and wearing a pink Juicy couture sweat pant outfit with a white tank top. As of date her sad look pretty much got her what she wanted. Except with Carlisle, it only worked three out of ten times.

"Fine, but be back in an hour," said Jasper.

"I will thanks!"

vvv

Hailey made her way to an edge of the forest overlooking a streaming creek. She sat there for a moment just enjoying the sound of the water when she began to hear crying. She could tell it was an older boy but she couldn't see anyone. She made her way to the other side to see if she could find the person crying. She wanted to see if she could be of any assistance. She followed the sound of crying until she found him against a tree. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and no shirt. From behind his body looked amazing.

"Hello? Excuse me."

The boy turned around slowly and on the defense.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not here to hurt you. I just heard you crying and wanted to see if I could help," said Hailey.

She stepped closer so she could get an even better look at his face. He was beautiful. He was of Native American decent and really tall. He also got a good look at her and thought the same, she was beautiful.

"Wow, this is embarrassing. Some great first impression huh?" asked the boy.

"It's okay, honest. I'm sure you have a good reason and I personally think it makes a man more of a man when he's not afraid to cry," comforted Hailey.

The boy smiled at her statement and found himself relieved that he didn't blow his chances before he got to really know her.

"So, do you want to talk about it? I'm a really great listener," stated Hailey.

He looked at her then looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she was covering a lot of pain up inside herself and felt instantly safe with her.

"I just discovered something about myself and I'm having a hard time dealing with it," said the boy. "I tried talking to my other friends and even my dad but they all tell me to just man up. It's just that everything is so completely different now. I guess in time I'll get used to it."

"A new kind of normal," said Hailey softly.

"Yeah, that's about it, a new kind of normal."

"You know, you're being a bit cryptic with what it is that you're going through but I hope you find peace with it sooner than later," Hailey said with a charming smile. "By the way, my name is Hailey, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Paul….so, I have never seen you before; how long have you been in town?"

"I have been here for a little over nine months now actually. Very long story short, I'm the newest Cullen. I was adopted about three months ago."

"Cullen? Oh, so that means you must be a…."

"A what?"

"A…vampire?"

Hailey laughed, "Yes, I am a vampire but I'm sure my secret is perfectly safe with you," she said as she looked Paul directly in his eyes and compelled him to keep her secret.

"Hailey Michelle Cullen, I have been looking for you for over an hour!" shouted Emmett who had suddenly appeared in front of her. "Is your phone on?"

"Yes, but I don't get reception out here. Emmett, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? When did Jasper tell you to go back home?"

"He said I had an hour," she answered in a very soft tone.

"Well, I just got home a little over an hour ago and Jasper told me that you have been gone for two hours before that. You have been out of the house for three hours. Did you really not think it was getting late? I thought maybe something really bad happened to you."

"I'm really sorry. I was just talking with Paul," she said still in a very soft voice. "I guess I lost track of time."

Emmett took his attention from his little sister long enough to be polite and shake hands with Paul. He then put his attention back onto Hailey.

"Let's go home now," he said as he tried to grab her hand.

"No, I'm not going with you. I'll go home on my own," demanded Hailey as she pulled her hand away.

"You are coming with me right now!"

"No, I'll go on my own. Leave me alone!" Hailey shouted. She then turned to Paul. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I hope I see you again."

"Me too," said Paul.

Hailey took off in the direction of her house but then made a slight detour. She didn't like the way Emmett was treating her and decided to try and hide until he cooled off. She jumped onto a high branch. She wasn't too successful.

"Hailey! I see you up there. Get down this second," demanded Emmett.

Hailey was just being stubborn and suddenly feeling defiant. "No! No! No!"

Emmett made his way up the tree and caught his sister just before she tried to take off. He jumped back down with her in his arms. She kicked and screamed all the way home.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed.

They were at the front of the house when Emmett stopped to put Hailey down and put her directly in front of him so he could talk to her.

"Listen to me, calm down! Hailey! Hailey!"

She finally calmed down enough so he could talk to her but she was still fidgety.

"Why are you being like this? I have every right to be upset with you. I was worried sick about you. Stop your tantrum this second or I swear I will spank you right here."

Along with her defiant mood she decided to test her brother. She literally started to stomp her feet and flinging her arms and screaming as loud as she could. Emmett couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew now he couldn't go back on his word. He quickly grabbed her and sat down on the front porch as he pulled her over his knee. He immediately pulled down her sweat pants and white ruffled panties to the middle of her thighs. He began to spank her and he spanked her for a good couple of minutes before he stopped as quickly as he started. He pulled up her clothing and sat her on his lap.

"Now Hailey, are you going to stop throwing tantrums and be good?"

Her brother was strong, not as strong as Carlisle but he still left a very stinging bottom. Out of her anger and frustration and then the spanking, Hailey was crying pretty heavily.

"I'm sorry. I just got really mad, I don't really know why," said Hailey as she tried to stop crying.

"I know, I'm sorry I got mad too. I just thought I lost you. I couldn't exist without you," said Emmett as he held his sister close. "Okay, let's go inside now. I should give you a fair warning; you may have to deal with Jasper, he was pretty upset that you didn't come home after an hour…"


	17. Jasper in Charge Chap 17

"I know, I'm sorry I got mad too. I just thought I lost you. I couldn't exist without you," said Emmett as he held his sister close. "Okay, let's go inside now. I should give you a fair warning; you may have to deal with Jasper, he was pretty upset that you didn't come home after an hour…"

Jasper in Charge

With teary eyes, Hailey walked upstairs and Emmett followed. Jasper was at the top of the stairs and did not look very happy.

"Hailey, go up to your room and wait for me," ordered Jasper.

"Jasper," Hailey whined, "Emmett already spanked me. Please don't spank me too, my ass is on fire."

"First off, watch your language," Jasper then turned to Emmett. "Did you spank her for coming home late or was there another reason?"

"It was for throwing a tantrum," answered Emmett.

"So then you didn't get a spanking for coming home late, now go upstairs and wait for me, NOW," Jasper repeated.

Tears flowed down Hailey's cheeks. She turned to Emmett and asked for his help through the sadness in her eyes. He stepped over to her and hugged her close then whispered in her ear.

"Sweetie, please just listen to Jasper. I don't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are. He is first in charge. Please be a good girl."

She looked up at her brother and gave him her sad eyes and pouty lips but then did as she was told. She walked upstairs to her room and waited for Jasper.

Vvv

"Wait a minute, Jasper, why weren't you out looking for Hailey already?" asked Emmett.

"Because, Alice and I already knew exactly where she was. You ran out of here before I got the chance to tell you that."

"If you knew where she was then…"

"We knew she was safe. I'm not a control Nazi. I'm not going to run to her and tell her to come home. She made her own choice to stay past curfew and get herself in trouble."

"I'm not a control Nazi either. I just thought…"

"Thought what?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know, I was afraid of losing her. I freaked out a bit I guess. Damnit, I feel like such an ass right now."

"Emmett, don't be so hard on yourself; you were simply being a little overprotective but it's perfectly understandable. And the spanking you gave her, she earned that and you know it," comforted Rosalie.

As each of the siblings was talking, Edward came home and was a mess.

"What happened to you? Why are all of your clothes torn? And the blood on your shirt, Edward, what happened?" asked Jasper sternly.

"Bella and I were just hanging out downtown when this guy started flirting with her the second I left to get food for her. I came back and he was totally disrespectful of the fact that I was her boyfriend. He was a complete jerk and wasn't listening to either Bella or myself. I had no choice. I had to kick his ass."

"Oh really, so you're telling me that he came after you or Bella and you were simply defending her?"

"Umm, noo not really. He was a creep and I didn't like him."

Jasper sighed, "Edward, you know you cannot get in a fight with someone just because they're being a jerk. You know dad would whip your butt good if he were here, right?"

"But, he isn't here so everything is fine," stated Edward as he tried to go up to his room.

Jasper stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm. "No, everything is NOT fine. If you think for one second I am going to risk getting myself in trouble with dad because I didn't do as I was supposed to then you are seriously mistaken."

"What you are supposed to? What exactly is that?" scoffed Edward.

"Dad left me in charge of everyone. If one of you gets in trouble then it's my responsibility to take care of it. Dad specifically told me that he wants to come home and for once not have to correct the situation; which of course means that you must deal with me."

"Jasper, come on. I for one would NEVER tell dad, please. Please let's just forget about this."

"And what happens if dad should come across this guy you got in a fight with and then dad finds out? No, I'm not risking my butt for you, not for this. Go upstairs to your room. I have to deal with our little sister first then I'll be in to deal with you."

Edward didn't even have to look around to see Alice and Rosalie in the room to know he was talking about Hailey. She got in as much trouble as he did, if not more. He looked at Jasper for a moment to see just how serious he was. He didn't have to read his mind to know he was deadly serious. He saw the look in Jasper's eyes. He sighed then walked up to his room and shut the door behind him.

Jasper was not looking forward to what he had to do. He began pacing back and forth.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"I really hate being in charge. You know how emotionally sensitive I am with other people's feelings. Plus, I have never spanked Hailey or Edward before," Jasper then looked at Emmett, "Do you think maybe you could do it?"

"Bro, no way! First of all I already spanked that little girl up there once tonight. I seriously cannot do that again. With Edward, I just can't do it. Sure, yeah, Eddy gets in trouble a lot by himself but a lot of the other time it's me that is getting in trouble along with him. You are the serious one, it has to be you."

Jasper then actually attempted to look at Rosalie and Alice to see if they would handle the two disobedient siblings upstairs. Both girls put up their hands as to say, "Don't look at me." Jasper sighed then walked upstairs.

Vvv

He knocked first on Hailey's door and waited for an invitation. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Hailey was lying on her stomach with a pillow folded under her head. Jasper sat down next to her.

"Hailey, please sit up."

She sat up and carefully adjusted herself so not to sit directly on her blazing bottom.

"I could hear how hard Emmett spanked you. I also know that you weren't deliberately late because you were messing around. The main reason I have to spank you is so you remember to be a lot more aware of time and respectful of authority. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Alright, I'm going to spank you over your clothes but I promise you, you will still feel the sting."

Hailey looked at her brother's bulging biceps seeping from under his black short sleeve tee and had no doubt in her mind that she would. She positioned herself over Jaspers lap and took a deep breath. He gave his sister a small spanking, it only lasted for a solid minute but the pressure was anything but soft. Hailey wiggled and cried. The spanking from Jasper only rekindled the burn from Emmett's spanking. Her bottom was on fire and she couldn't help but sob. Jasper picked her up and like all the loving Cullen men, he held her close to comfort her. He held her as long as he could. He didn't want to deal with Edward and procrastinated as long as he could. Finally, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He kissed Hailey on the forehead and told her that she was free to join the others downstairs. She gave him a hug then ran downstairs and jumped in Emmett's arms. Jasper took a deep breath then knocked on Edwards's door.

"Come in," Edward replied to the knock.

Jasper walked in and saw his younger brother flipping through a magazine. He was acting very nonchalant about the whole situation. Jasper's compassion towards Edward quickly turned to anger. He was acting as if he was no threat to him whatsoever.

"Edward, get up right now."

He didn't move from his spot. He had read Jasper's mind and knew how hesitant he was. Jasper put a mental block up so Edward could not read his thoughts further.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get up off that bed this very second."

"Or what? Are you going to give me a little slap on the wrist?" Edward mocked.

Jasper was now furious with Edward. In vampire speed he was next to Edward and forcing him up off of his bed.

"You need to learn to respect authority. I have had it with your childish behavior!"

Edward tried to get away but with Jaspers military training he was able to pull a few moves on him to keep him right where he wanted. He did not hesitate to bare Edwards's bottom and bend him over. It happened so quickly that he only had his hand to use on Edward's misbehaved naughty bottom. In the corner of his eye he saw a hairbrush next to the bookshelf. He stopped for only a moment to grab it. Within a mere second Edward was bent back over and Jasper continued the spanking; but, now he was using the hairbrush. Edward was jumping all over the place but Jasper had a tight enough grip to not miss one single smack onto his young firm ass.

"Ow, oww, oww, damn Jasper I'm sorry! I'll never doubt you again. I promise to respect your authority when you're in charge. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Jasper continued to spank Edward until he heard him cry. It was then he knew that he had gotten through to his little brother. He stopped and helped him back up. Edward immediately but carefully pulled up his jeans and boxers.

"Okay, as far as all is concerned with dad, you have been spanked for fighting. He doesn't need to know about your smart ass mouth."

"Thaannk yoouu, (sniffle, sniffle)."

"Don't let it happen again or I promise you, you will regret it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Feel free to go downstairs with the rest of us when you're ready," said Jasper as he put his hand lovingly on his brother's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Alright…thanks."

Vvv

Carlisle and Esme walked in to their house early Sunday evening. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were out hunting. Jasper was reading a book on the couch while Edward and Hailey were upstairs listening to music. Other than the music, the house was very quiet. Jasper was more than happy to see his parents. He gave them both a big hug.

"Is everything okay baby?" asked his mother.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. I just really don't like being in charge. It's not very fun."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. "Granted, there are many times that it is challenging but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Good, because on a full time basis, I don't want the job!"

"What exactly happened?" asked Carlisle.

Jasper told him about Hailey and Edward and how he took care of it. Carlisle thanked him for doing an excellent job then went upstairs just to talk to his two miscreants. He followed the music to Edwards's room then knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Edward.

Carlisle walked in and was immediately greeted with a big hug from both children. They both knew a lecture was coming but didn't care, they missed their father. He was happy to be missed. He gave them both a big hug then jumped right into the lecture.

"Jasper told me what happened with both of you. I was not happy to find out that he had to spank both of you. It was very difficult for him you know."

Both Edward and Hailey looked at each other then started to feel really bad, especially Edward.

"We're sorry dad, we are," answered Edward. We'll apologize to Jasper right away. We're also sorry for what we did."

"Is that true Hailey?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Edward pretty much read my mind perfectly."

"Alright you two, I can tell you are genuinely sorry and I know Jasper dealt with both of you properly. I won't spank you this time but if there is a next time, I won't hesitate to spank you again myself, understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"Yes dad."

"Good, I'm going to help your mother unpack. I'll see both of you later."

Carlisle left the room and Edward and Hailey went downstairs to find Jasper. They both sat down carefully next to either side of him on the couch. He looked up from his book.

"Can I help you two with something?"

"Jasper, we just wanted to say that we are both sorry for putting you in the position that we did last night," stated Hailey.

"Especially me, I pushed your buttons on purpose just to see what you would do. I know it was hard for you and I feel like a real jerk. Can you forgive us?"

Jasper looked at his little brother and sister.

"I forgave both of you hours ago. It happened and it was what it was."

Both Edward and Hailey gave Jasper a huge smile and then a hug.

"I'm actually kind of hungry; would you two like to join me on a small hunt?" Jasper asked.

Vvv

As more time passed Hailey found her heart mending more and more from the loss of the first pair of parents she could remember. The bond she had with her new family was immeasurable as well as their bond with her. Hailey stayed in touch with Alex and they even took turns visiting each other twice a year; each time of course causing nothing but trouble. Apart from the occasional mischief, Hailey and the other Cullen's lived happily ever after.

a/n: As your read from the last sentence this is the end of the Biological Sister. Thank you to all the readers and my fans that followed each chapter. Your positive reviews meant so much to me, they always do. I have a few other stories swimming through my brain that I want to try out. I hope you continue to read my work. As always, you are awesome and again, I thank you. Love, Lola XOXOXO


End file.
